Muerte
by winterTsubaki
Summary: (Completed)"Aku adalah seorang penyuka sesama jenis" ; Changmin selalu merasa bahwa dirinya paling tau semua tentang sang sahabat-Cho Kyuhyun sampai suatu hari sebuah berita duka membuat Changmin mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri "Apa aku benar-benar tau semuanya tentang mu, Kyuhyun-ah?" sebaris kalimat yang tertulis di journal sang sahabat menyadarkan Changmin. A Changkyu fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

"_A-ada apa dengan Kyunnie, noona?"_

Sedikit terbata Changmin bertanya. Yunho yang ternyata sudah berjalan mendahului sang magnae akhirnya berhenti dan berbalik demi melihat Changmin yang saat ini menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong, tangannya masih memegang smartphone miliknya dengan pegangan yang sedikit longgar di samping tubuhnya. Mulut Changmin sedikit terbuka dan tubuhnya bergetar.

"_Min?"_

Yunho berjalan mendekati Changmin yang masih membatu di tempat. Sang leader sedikit bingung mendapati Changmin dalam keadaan mematung dengan tatapan kosong, hampir saja Yunho mengira Changmin kesurupan saat akhirnya sang magnae yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu buka suara.

"_Kyuhyunnie…bunuh diri…"_

* * *

**Muerte~**

**-a Changkyu fanfiction by WinterTsubaki-**

**Pairing : Changkyu (Changmin x Kyuhyun)**

**Genre : Angst**

**Rate : M (for suicidal theme)**

**Disclaimer : I only own the plot and idea, ChangKyu belongs to each other **

**Warning : Character death**

**I had posted this fic on my wordpress acc so if you find someone called chocomomo92 posting this fic on her wordpress don't bash or criticize her because we're actually a same person (but with a different id)**

**A/N : If you are against this pairing please refrain yourself from reading my fic. Constructive critics are welcome but do not bash the character or the author^^**

* * *

Hujan deras yang sejak pagi tadi membasahi kota Seoul sudah mulai mereda saat tubuh kurus dan ringkih itu telah berbaring dalam tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya. Semua orang yang hadir dalam pemakaman itu larut dalam suasana hening dan kesedihan yang menyesakkan tak terkecuali namja tinggi yang saat ini menatap kosong peti berisikan jenazah sang sahabat perlahan-lahan diturunkan kedalam liang lahat.

Shim Changmin atau yang dikenal sebagai Choikang Changmin, magnae dari boyband terkenal asal Korea Selatan-TVXQ itu saat ini terlihat lesu. Wajahnya yang biasa terlihat berseri dan penuh semangat kali ini tampak lelah, maklum saja karena memang sejak semalam ia belum sempat beristirahat sama sekali.

Changmin beserta Yunho baru saja menapakkan kaki mereka di bandara Incheon saat tiba-tiba ponsel Changmin berdering nyaring. Changmin sedikit bingung saat mendapati sebuah nama tertera pada lcd smartphonenya itu.

_Cho Ahra Calling…_

Cho Ahra, Noona dari sang sahabat Cho Kyuhyun menelefonnya? Apa yang terjadi?

Meskipun sempat bingung untuk beberapa detik Changmin akhirnya memilih untuk menjawab telefon itu, pasti ada sesuatu yang penting sampai-sampai noona Kyuhyun menelefonnya.

"_Noona? Ada apa menelefonku?"_

Sesaat yang tertangkap oleh pendengaran Changmin hanyalah isakan. Ahra noona sedang menangis. Lagi-lagi perasaan aneh itu melingkupi dirinya. Memang sudah seminggu ini Changmin merasa ada sebuah kejanggalan tetapi kesibukannya bersama Yunho di Jepang membuat Changmin tak mau repot memikirkan perasaan aneh yang terus menerus menghantuinya bahkan membuatnya bermimpi buruk. Benar, Changmin kerap bermimpi buruk selama seminggu ini dan dalam semua mimpinya wajah sang sahabat-Cho Kyuhyun selalu ada disana.

"_Minnie…Kyunnie-ku…"_

Suara Ahra noona terdengar parau dan serak, entah sudah berapa lama ia menangis. Tubuh Changmin menegang saat suara parau itu membisikkan nama Kyuhyun disela-sela isakannya. Changmin seketika merinding.

Tidak mungkin.

"_A-ada apa dengan Kyunnie, noona?"_

Sedikit terbata Changmin bertanya. Yunho yang ternyata sudah berjalan mendahului sang magnae akhirnya berhenti dan berbalik demi melihat Changmin yang saat ini menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong, tangannya masih memegang smartphone milikknya dengan pegangan yang sedikit longgar di samping tubuhnya. Mulut Changmin sedikit terbuka dan tubuhnya bergetar.

"_Min?" _

Yunho berjalan mendekati Changmin yang masih membatu di tempat. Sang leader sedikit bingung mendapati Changmin dalam keadaan mematung dengan tatapan kosong, hampir saja Yunho mengira Changmin kesurupan saat akhirnya sang magnae yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu buka suara.

"_Kyuhyunnie…bunuh diri…"_

Semuanya berlalu begitu cepat selama dua hari ini bagi Changmin. Begitu Ahra mengabarkan berita duka itu Changmin beserta Yunho yang memang pada saat itu bersamanya langsung pergi ke rumah duka tempat Kyuhyun disemayamkan, saat mereka sampai di kediaman keluarga Cho, rumah itu sudah ramai oleh orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam. Sangat kontras dengan pakaian Changmin dan Yunho yang memang belum sempat berganti baju.

Yunho dan Changmin disambut oleh Leeteuk yang tampak kusut, belum pernah Changmin dan Yunho melihat sang angel without wings milik Super Junior itu terlihat se'hancur' itu.

Hal pertama yang dilakukan Leeteuk adalah memeluk kedua anggota TVXQ itu dengan erat, sangat erat. Changmin bisa merasakan air mata Leeteuk mengalir membasahi pundaknya. Sang leader menangis rupanya.

"_Terima kasih kalian mau datang. Member yang lain sudah berada di dalam, ayo kita masuk"_

Ucap Leeteuk saat akhirnya ia melepaskan pelukannya di tubuh kedua namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Leeteuk menuntun kedua orang itu masuk kedalam kediaman keluarga Cho.

Begitu Changmin menapakkan kakinya kedalam rumah suasana sedih dan memilukan langsung membuat tubuhnya merinding. Sampai saat ini pikirannya masih menolak kenyataan kalau Kyuhyun-nya sudah tak lagi bernafas. Sang sahabat sudah menjemput ajalnya terlebih dahulu.

Changmin kenal dengan wajah-wajah yang ada di ruangan itu. Kedua orang tua Kyuhyun dan Ahra noona berdiri di samping sebuah peti yang Changmin yakini sebagai peti peristirahatan Kyuhyun, tidak perlu di deskripsikan betapa wajah-wajah itu syarat atas perasaan luka dan hancur yang amat sangat. Bahkan ibu Kyuhyun berkali-kali kehilangan kesadarannya akibat syok atas kehilangan sang anak kebanggaan dengan cara tiba-tiba.

Seluruh member Super Junior berdiri di sisi lain peti tersebut, Siwon tampak menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangan. Sungmin terlihat berusaha menahan isakannya sambil memegangi tubuh Ryeowook yang terlihat akan pingsan disampingnya. Yesung menatap peti Kyuhyun dengan tatapan kosong dan air mata yang terus mengalir, Heechul menundukkan kepalanya, poninya yang sudah memanjang menutupi sebagian wajah cantik sang Cinderella Super Junior, disebelahnya Hangeng juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Heechul. Eunhyuk dan Donghae, tak bisa dijelaskan betapa keras keduanya menangis dan meraung, Kangin beserta Zhoumi, Henry, Shindong dan Leeteuk berusaha menenangkan keduanya walaupun mereka juga sama-sama merasa sakit dan pedih yang teramat sangat, terlihat dari bagaimana air mata terus meleleh membasahi wajah-wajah member Super Junior tersebut. Sedikit terpisah dari kerumunan itu tampak Kibum yang walaupun terlihat tenang tetapi acap kali mengusap matanya yang telah memerah dan sembap dengan punggung tangannya.

Sesak, itulah yang Changmin rasakan saat ini. Otaknya kosong dan ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa saat Yunho yang lebih bisa mengontrol emosi menuntunya berjalan kearah keluarga Kyuhyun.

"_Kita harus memberikan penghormatan terakhir untuk Kyuhyun"_

Bisik Yunho membuyarkan kekosongan pikiran Changmin, dengan langkah pelan keduanya berdiri di depan peti tempat Kyuhyun terbaring kaku tak lagi bernyawa.

Rasanya Changmin tak sanggup untuk melihat bagaimana sang sahabat sudah membujur kaku di dalam peti itu. Pipi Kyuhyun yang biasanya terlihat sedikit bersemu saat ini sudah tampak seputih cat, bibir penuh Kyuhyun yang selalu mengeluarkan ejekan-ejekan dan umpatan-umpatan kesal saat ia-dalam kejadian langka-kalah dalam game kali ini mengatup rapat dan terlihat membiru. Mata bulat Kyuhyun serta iris sewarna almond yang selalu menarik Changmin untuk menatapnya dalam-dalam kali ini tak lagi terlihat karena kedua mata itu telah tertutup untuk selamanya.

"_Kyu…"_

Bisik Changmin, satu tangannya bergerak menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun, mengharapkan kehangatan yang selalu didapatnya saat kulitnya dan Kyuhyun bersentuhan tetapi Changmin harus menelan kenyataan pahit karena kulit pucat Kyuhyun itu terasa sangat dingin dan membeku sekarang.

"_Kyu…bangunlah…jangan bercanda…ini tidak lucu"_

Ahra semakin terisak saat mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Changmin. Semua orang tidak percaya Kyuhyun akan pergi secepat ini.

"_Changmin…"_

Yunho menepuk pundak sang magnae, berusaha menyadarkan Changmin kalau apa yang dilihatnya saat ini adalah kenyataan. Tubuh Kyuhyun yang membujur kaku tak bernyawa di depan mereka ini adalah kenyataan. Tetapi Changmin tampaknya tak memperdulikan tepukan Yunho yang mencoba memberitahukan kenyataan padanya.

"_Kyu…buka matamu…katakan sesuatu…aku merindukan suara caramel macchiato mu"_

Dan tetesan air mata yang mati-matian ditahan Changmin akhirnya jatuh juga. Kyuhyun-nya telah tiada. Mata itu takkan membuka lagi dan suara Kyuhyun yang selalu disukai Changmin itu tak kan lagi bisa terdengar oleh telinganya.

to be continue...


	2. Chapter 2

**Muerte~**

**-a Changkyu fanfiction by WinterTsubaki-**

**Pairing : Changkyu (Changmin x Kyuhyun)**

**Genre : Angst**

**Rate : M (for suicidal theme)**

**Disclaimer : I only own the plot and idea, ChangKyu belongs to each other**

**Warning : Character death**

**I had posted this fic on my wordpress acc so if you find someone called chocomomo92 posting this fic on her wordpress don't bash or criticize her because we're actually a same person (but with a different id)**

**A/N : If you are against this pairing please refrain yourself from reading my fic. Constructive critics are welcome but do not bash the character or the author^^  
**

* * *

"_Changmin" _

Panggilan serta tepukan pelan di pundak Changmin mengembalikan pria bertubuh jangkung itu dari lamunannya. Changmin menengok ke sekelilingnya dan baru menyadari kalau dia hanya tinggal berdua dengan Ahra di tempat itu, gundukan tanah yang berada tepat di depannya seakan-akan menyadarkan Changmin bahwa inilah kenyataan yang harus dihadapinya. Kyuhyun memang telah tiada.

"_Ayo pulanglah…sudah dua hari kau tidak pulang"_

Ucap Ahra penuh perhatian, noona dari sahabatnya ini memang selalu memperlakukannya seperti adiknya sendiri. Sama seperti kedua orang tua Kyuhyun yang juga memperlakukan dirinya seperti anak mereka sendiri.

"_Noona kenapa masih ada disini?"_

Sesaat Ahra tersenyum, walaupun masih terlihat dengan jelas gurat-gurat kesedihan dan lelah yang amat sangat dari wajahnya namun wanita yang saat ini berusa tiga puluh tahunan itu berusaha tersenyum dengan tulus. Menunjukkan kalau ia baik-baik saja.

"_Aku sudah berjalan kembali ke mobil saat ku lihat kau masih berdiri disini sendirian. Makanya aku kembali. Pulanglah, Changmin…hari sudah gelap" _

Changmin mengangguk. Memang saat ini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam, langit sudah gelap dan hawa dingin malam sudah mulai menusuk ke tulang Changmin yang hanya memakai setelan jas hitam serta kemeja putih.

Changmin menatap sejenak batu nisan yang bertuliskan nama sahabatnya itu sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti langkah kaki Ahra yang mulai menjauh.

"_Aku akan mengunjungimu lagi, aku janji Kyu"_

Kamar ini masih sama seperti terakhir kali ia menginap di rumah Kyuhyun. Ia beserta Minho dan Jonghyun datang bermain ke rumah Kyuhyun, kebetulan saat itu Kyuhyun memang sedang menginap di rumah keluarganya dan tidak tinggal di dorm Super Junior seperti biasanya. Changmin masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana mereka duduk di lantai kamar Kyuhyun yang beralaskan karpet berwarna cream, si empunya kamar duduk membelakanginya dengan mata yang tertuju ke LCD TV besar dan joystick di tangan. Hari itu ia dan Minho duel game PS3. Jonghyun duduk di sebelah Changmin sambil membaca buku yang ia ambil asal dari rak buku Kyuhyun sementara Changmin duduk dibelakang Kyuhyun sambil mengomentari permainan Kyuhyun vs Minho.

"_Kau payah Choi Minho"_

Ejek Changmin sambil sedikit terkekeh saat tokoh Minho sudah game over sementara rapper SHINee tersebut bersungut-sungut lucu mendengar ejekan hyungnya.

"_Kyuhyun hyung curang!"_

Kyuhyun mencibir, tangannya meraih sekaleng soft drink yang terletak dekat dengan tubuhnya. Seingatnya itu milik Changmin tapi ia tak terlalu perduli, toh si empunya juga tidak akan marah kalau ia menghabiskan minuman itu.

"_Atas alasan apa kau bilang aku curang? Mengaku saja lah Minho, skill mu dibandingkan denganku belum ada apa-apanya. Aku disebut GameKyu bukan tanpa alasan" _

Ejek Kyuhyun, dia selalu merasa puas kalau bisa melihat orang lain kalah darinya. Selama hidupnya sebagai seorang professional gamer Kyuhyun memang terkenal jago dan handal dalam bermain segala jenis game, mau itu game anak-anak seperti Mario kart maupun game fighting seperti Tekken dan semacamnya. Starcraft? Well…tidak perlu di bilang lagi…mungkin Kyuhyun bisa disebut 'dewa'nya game itu…bahkan karakternya di Starcraft saja bisa laku dijual jutaan won. Sungguh seorang gamer sejati.

"_Ayo Kyu saatnya tanding denganku!" _

Seru Changmin semangat sambil merebut joystick dari Minho yang harus rela melepaskan posisinya kepada Changmin.

"_Jangan mengadu pada Yunho hyung dan Jaejoong hyung kalau kau kalah ya"_

Ucap Kyuhyun sedikit mengejek. Diantara semua anggota Kyu-Line Kyuhyun mengakui skill gaming milik Changmin. Bisa dibilang kalau Changmin adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa disebutnya sebagai rival. Dan tak bisa Kyuhyun pungkiri kalau Changmin memiliki tempat yang spesial di hatinya.

"_Wangi apel…" _

Bisik Changmin saat indera penciumannya menyesap dalam-dalam udara yang terkurung di dalam kamar milik sahabatnya itu. Sudah seminggu sejak Kyuhyun pergi dan hari ini Changmin berkunjung ke kediaman keluarga Cho. Hawa duka itu masih terasa, mungkin karena alasan kematian Kyuhyun memang tak wajar maka dari itu keluarga Cho seperti belum bisa merelakan kematiannya.

Changmin meneliti setiap sudut kamar minimalis milik sang sahabat. Kyuhyun memang terkenal simple, tidak hanya dalam berpakaian tetapi juga dalam memilih furniture yang menghiasi kamarnya. Deretan botol wine berbagai jenis menghiasi frame jendela kamar itu, kecanduan Kyuhyun akan wine membuat sang magnae Super Junior mengoleksi berbagai jenis wine dari berbagai negara dan umur yang berbeda.

Changmin berjalan kearah kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar Kyuhyun. Tangannya sudah memegang gagang pintu dan bersiap membuka pintu itu sebelum kata-kata Leeteuk tergiang di telinganya.

"_Kyuhyun ditemukan sudah tak bernyawa di dalam kamar mandi di kamar tidurnya, ia menyayat pergelangan tangannya dan menenggelamkan tubuhnya di dalam bath tub. Yang kudengar dari pembantu yang menemukan tubuh Kyuhyun saat itu Kyuhyun seakan-akan berendam didalam bak berisi darah, karena banyaknya darah yang keluar dari luka sayatan di pergelangan tangannya. Tidak ada yang tau alasan Kyuhyun berbuat seperti itu…dia bahkan tak pernah bercerita apapun kepadaku dan hyung-hyungnya yang lain…kenapa dia begitu bodoh…bukankah Kyuhyun seorang jenius? Kenapa dia bisa bertindak seperti orang idiot…" _

Ini adalah tempat dimana Kyuhyun meregang nyawanya…

Perlahan Changmin membuka pintu kamar mandi tersebut. Bau amis darah masih samar-samar tercium oleh indera penciuman Changmin tatkala ia masuk kedalam ruangan berukura meter itu. Matanya menatap bath tub yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Kamar mandi itu telah bersih seakan-akan Kyuhyun tak pernah mengiris nadinya dan tertidur bermandikan darahnya sendiri disana.

Changmin menutup matanya, membayangkan apa yang dikatakan Leeteuk padanya. Menggambarkan apa yang terjadi kepada Kyuhyun-nya di hari naas itu di dalam kepalanya, membayangkan seperti apa kalau dirinyalah yang menemukan Kyuhyun disana dan bukannya pembantu Kyuhyun, mengimajinasikan seandainya dia tau alasan sang sahabat melakukan hal bodoh seperti bunuh diri, kalau saja ia tahu…mungkin ia bisa menghentikan Kyuhyun sebelum sang magnae Super Junior itu berbuat nekat.

Dan saat akhirnya Changmin membuka matanya air mata itu jatuh lagi. Ia belum sanggup menerima kepergian Kyuhyun yang sangat tiba-tiba itu.

"_Kyu…kenapa?"_

Bisik Changmin sambil menutup matanya yang tak mau berkompromi dan terus mengeluarkan cairan bening itu dengan telapak tangannya. Sampai sekarang ia masih tidak mengerti akan alasan Kyuhyun untuk bunuh diri. Kenapa? Pertanyaan itu terus-terusan mengisi pikiran Changmin sampai-sampai ia tak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya.

Tak tahan berlama-lama di dalam kamar mandi itu Changmin memutuskan untuk keluar dan duduk sejenak di kamar Kyuhyun. Jika ia bertahan lebih lama di dalam sana Changmin yakin dirinya tak akan bisa berhenti menangis. Entah mengapa Changmin seperti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kematian Kyuhyun, Changmin sadar ini semua tak ada hubungannya dengan dirinya. Dirinya bahkan tak tahu menahu tentang alasan kematian Kyuhyun tetapi satu sisi hatinya seperti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Seandainya saja ia bisa lebih perhatian pada Kyuhyun, seandainya saja ia mau memaksa Kyuhyun mengeluarkan semua keluh kesahnya, seandainya saja…Changmin jadi senang berandai-andai.

Changmin mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang single size milik Kyuhyun. Disini ia sering tidur bersempit-sempitan dengan Kyuhyun, saat mengingat kembali kenangan-kenangan itu Changmin tanpa sadar tersenyum. Ia memang sangat sering menginap di rumah sang partner in crime, bahkan tak jarang ia menghabiskan masa liburannya yang sangat langka berdua dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun adalah orang pertama yang akan tahu apa saja yang terjadi padanya dan tanpa Changmin perlu memberitahunya Kyuhyun seperti bisa membaca pikiran Changmin.

Mereka berdua sangat dekat, seperti kedua kutub magnet yang saling tarik menarik begitulah Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Tanpa mereka sadari keduanya akan saling menarik satu sama lain, dimanapun Kyuhyun berada Changmin seperti selalu bisa menemukannya, apapun yang Changmin pikirkan Kyuhyun seperti bisa membacanya. Bahkan Yunho sering bertanya pada Kyuhyun bagaimana caranya ia bisa membaca perasaan Changmin.

"_Insting, hyung"_

Jawab Kyuhyun dengan cengiran khasnya tiap kali Yunho mengeluhkan sifat Changmin yang tertutup dan senang memendam masalahnya sendiri. Changmin memang tak pandai mengekspresikan perasaannya maka dari itu ada Kyuhyun disampingnya yang bisa menjelaskan perasaan si pria bertubuh kelewat tinggi itu.

Tetapi sekarang Kyuhyun telah tiada.

Tidak ada lagi orang yang bisa menjabarkan perasaan Changmin…

Tidak ada lagi orang yang bisa menjadi tempatnya berkeluh kesah…

Tidak ada lagi orang yang mengerti dirinya bahkan melebihi dirinya sendiri…

Kyuhyun telah menyerah akan hidupnya, memilih untuk menjemput ajal itu terlebih dahulu sebelum sang empunya mengambil hak untuk hidup itu darinya.

Lagi-lagi rasanya Changmin ingin menangis. Kata 'mengapa' kembali memenuhi pikirannya. Tak habis-habis rasanya pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulutnya, terucap di benaknya, terbisik di hatinya. Dan meskipun Changmin selalu mempertanyakan hal itu tak ada seorangpun yang bisa menjawabnya.

Changmin menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap langit-langit kamar Kyuhyun yang bercat putih. Apa selalu se-sepi ini? Apa kamar Kyuhyun selalu se-senyap ini? Changmin tak pernah menyadari itu selama ia berkunjung ke kamar Kyuhyun.

"_Cho Kyuhyun…kau benar-benar egois…"_

Bisik Changmin. Direbahkannya tubuhnya yang lelah diatas tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Bahkan harum tubuh Kyuhyun masih bisa tercium dari tempat pembaringannya ini, seakan-akan si empunya kamar tidak pernah pergi dan masih berada disana.

"_Wangi apel…wangimu Kyu…"_

Jatuh cinta, putus, patah hati…semua itu dirasakan Changmin saat ia bersahabat dengan Kyuhyun. Entah sudah berapa kali Changmin datang kepada Kyuhyun dan bermonolog tentang wanita yang mencuri hatinya dan sudah entah berapa kali pula Changmin datang kepada Kyuhyun dan bermonolog tentang wanita yang telah mencampakkannya. Ia memang seorang artis yang sangat tenar dan memiliki jumlah fans wanita yang sangat banyak tetapi Choikang Changmin juga seorang pria biasa, ia bisa jatuh cinta dan ingin dicintai oleh orang yang dicintainya, itu sebuah perasaan yang manusiawi. Kyuhyun, sang sahabat lah orang pertama yang selalu didatanginya.

"_Apa salah kalau aku lebih muda darinya? Hanya beda empat tahun juga…"_

Keluh Changmin. Terkadang Kyuhyun tak habis pikir dengan tingkah sahabatnya yang seperti menderita mother-complex alias menyukai wanita-wanita yang lebih tua darinya. Ribuan bahkan jutaan wanita muda di luar sana berlomba lomba untuk bisa menjadi pacarnya kenapa Changmin selalu jatuh kepada wanita lebih tua yang menganggapnya anak-anak dan cocok dijadikan selingan?

"_Bukan masalah umur…ini masalah persepsi"_

Bosan. Itulah yang sebenarnya dirasakan Kyuhyun. Berkali-kali jatuh cinta dan ujung-ujungnya patah hati berkali-kali pula ia harus menjadi tong sampah 'galau'nya Changmin. Tidak, bukan hanya bosan…ada sedikit kekecewaan terselip dari nada suara Kyuhyun barusan.

"_Mereka…wanita-wanita itu tidak menganggapmu serius"_

Changmin menyesap beernya, ini sudah kaleng ke tiga sejak dua sahabat ini menginjakkan kaki ke bar tempat langganan mereka. Kyuhyun baru saja menyelesaikan schedulenya hari itu dan bersiap pulang ke dorm saat Changmin memintanya untuk datang ke tempat biasa-bar itu. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun seperti sudah bisa membaca apa yang ingin Changmin katakan tetapi demi persahabatan ia rela menukar waktu istirahatnya yang sangat sedikit dan menjadi tempat curhat Changmin-lagi.

"_Kau terdengar sangat skeptis terhadap wanita, Kyu…"_

Kyuhyun hanya menggedikkan bahunya seakan-akan tak perduli dengan tuduhan Changmin barusan. Ia memutar sedotan dalam gelas yang kali ini berisi orange juice-Leeteuk melarangnya untuk minum alkohol saat ia meminta izin untuk pergi dengan Changmin-

"_Kau aneh Kyu…banyak wanita yang mengejar-ngejarmu bahkan tak sedikit dari mereka adalah artis yang lumayan terkenal tetapi tak ada satupun yang kau tanggapi" _

Changmin mengutarakan kebingungannya. Benar, selama ini memang Kyuhyun terkesan acuh terhadap semua wanita yang datang padanya. Alasan Kyuhyun tak ingin berhubungan dengan wanita adalah karena ia ingin focus bekerja sebagai member Super Junior atau alasan lainnya adalah karena ia telah memberikan seluruh cintanya kepada ELF, terus terang bagi Changmin semua itu terdengar seperti sekedar alasan.

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya sedikit, menatap Changmin dengan sudut matanya lalu tertawa.

"_Kau berbicara seperti eommaku…"_

Dan dengan acuhnya magnae Super Junior itu kembali sibuk dengan minumannya membuat Changmin hanya bisa mendesah pelan. Tak ada gunanya berdebat dengan Kyuhyun saat ia sedang dalam mood yang tidak baik, kalau kau tak mau disembur lebih baik diam dan ikuti permainannya. Bertahun-tahun kenal dengan Kyuhyun membuat Changmin mengerti betul sahabatnya tersebut.

Tatapan Changmin kepada sang sahabat terusik saat sang magnae yang lebih muda lima belas hari dari magnae yang satunya merasakan seseorang sedang menatap mereka berdua, lebih tepatnya menatap kearah Kyuhyun dengan intens. Changmin melirik dan menemukan seorang lelaki paruh baya sedang menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan…memuja? Tidak…ini lebih menjijikkan dari itu…he looked at Kyu like he wants to eat him up. Matanya menatap dengan penuh nafsu kearah sang sahabat yang tampaknya tidak sadar sedang ditatap selekat itu.

Kalau Changmin boleh jujur ini bukan yang pertama kalinya ada pria menatap Kyuhyun dengan penuh nafsu seperti itu bahkan menurut Changmin setiap kali mereka pergi berdua selalu saja ada orang yang menatap bahkan dengan sengaja berusaha menyentuh salah satu bagian tubuh Kyuhyun. Inilah salah satu alasan mengapa Changmin selalu menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk mencari pacar.

Kyuhyun itu seperti magnet bagi kaum gay.

"_Kyu"_

Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya menghadap kearah Changmin, menatap sang sahabat yang bertubuh lebih besar dan lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan tatapan bingung. Kyuhyun bingung mendapati ada kemarahan di nada suara Changmin barusan bahkan kemarahan itu terlihat jelas di kedua manik matanya.

Dengan sengaja Changmin mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Kyuhyun seperti akan memeluk tubuh kurus itu, ia memiringkan kepalanya dan berbisik tepat di telinga Kyuhyun.

"_Ayo pulang, aku merasa gerah disini…" _

Ucap Changmin dengan tatapan mata yang menatap lurus kearah pria yang sedari tadi memelototi Kyuhyun. Pria yang sadar kalau saat ini ia tengah berhadapan dengan singa lapar hanya bisa menatap dengan sebal lalu membuang mukanya, mengakui kekalahannya.

Changmin tersenyum.

"_Langkahi dulu mayatku kalau kau ingin menyentuh Kyu…"_

"_Kau bilang apa?"_

Tanya Kyuhyun bingung, ia merasa Changmin bergumam sesuatu tadi. Saat ini keduanya sudah berada di dalam mobil Changmin, si tiang listrik berbaik hati ingin mengantar Kyuhyun kembali ke dormnya. Kyuhyun menyadari mood Changmin tiba-tiba berubah baik sejak keduanya keluar dari bar langganan mereka. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

"_Tidak. Kau salah dengar"_

Changmin bersiul senang.

Entah sudah berapa lama Changmin tertidur yang pasti saat ia membuka matanya sinar lampu di langit-langit kamar Kyuhyun membutakan matanya sesaat. Sepertinya matahari sudah terbenam dan langit di luar sudah gelap. Lagi-lagi ia memimpikan Kyuhyun, kenangan-kenangannya bersama sang sahabat yang tak akan pernah bisa terlupakan olehnya.

Changmin menggeliat pelan dan saat salah satu tangannya bergerak kebawah bantal yang dipakainya untuk tidur ia menemukan sesuatu disana. Sebuah buku.

"**Cho Kyuhyun's Journal"**

Mata Changmin langsung membulat sempurna saat membaca rangkaian kata disampul buku itu. Jurnal milik Kyuhyun? Changmin bahkan tidak pernah tahu kalau Kyuhyun senang menulis Jurnal.

Penasaran. Saking penasarannya jantung Changmin berdegup sangat kencang seakan-akan ingin melompat keluar dari dalam dadanya sementara kedua telapak tangannya mulai basah oleh keringat. Bahkan ini lebih menegangkan daripada debutnya dulu.

Perlahan Changmin membuka buku tersebut. Tidak salah lagi, ini memang tulisan tangan Kyuhyun…

**Ini adalah sesuatu yang tidak akan mungkin kuakui kepada siapapun maka dari itu aku menulis di dalam Jurnal ini. **

**Tuhan maafkan hambamu yang sungguh mendosa ini, aku tahu kalau pengakuanku ini adalah dosa yang tak termaafkan dan aku rela jikalau harus merasakan nerakamu setelah ini.**

**Tuhan…hambamu ini mencintai sesama jenis…aku jatuh cinta pada seorang lelaki…**

Jantung Changmin sesaat kehilangan detaknya. Nafasnya tercekat, matanya membulat seakan hampir keluar dari tempatnya. Changmin tidak percaya dengan apa yang dibaca oleh matanya barusan. Sebuah pengakuan dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang menyatakan kalau dirinya adalah…

"_Gay?"_

_to be continue..._

* * *

A/N : Annyeong~ winterTsubaki inmida^^ Terima kasih untuk semua reader yang berbaik hati me-review, komen ataupun ngasih saran+kritik ke saya. I really appreciate them all.

Bunch thanks to those who had reviewed my fic from its first chapter :

**wishycks, Deer Panda, FiWonkyu0201, kyunna, loyalty1, gyu, Irmawks, shin min hyo, rikha-chan, evil kyu, Eunmi sung, xoxoxo, adette, Choi Eun Seob, alvianaasih_susanti , VoldeMIN vs KYUtie **

FiWonkyu0201 : di chapter ini udah diselipin beberapa Changkyu moment, di chapter mendatang juga masih bakal aku bikin changkyu moment kok...tenang aja^^

gyu : annyeong~ baca wp ku juga ya? gomawo~ \^^/ soal arti Muerte menurut mbah Google Muerte itu artinya Death alias Kematian...untuk ff Changkyu yang He's Mine sedang dalam proses, kmaren sempet buntu gara-gara ada rumor ga enak soal Chwangie~ T^T mood nya ilang dan jadi di rombak ulang deeh...

rikha-chan : ini romance kok...xixixi tp masih samar-samar ya

Nancy unn : muwahahaha...akhirnya sang sider menampakkan diri #plak XDD


	3. Chapter 3

**Muerte~**

**-a Changkyu fanfiction by WinterTsubaki-**

**Pairing : Changkyu (Changmin x Kyuhyun)**

**Genre : Angst**

**Rate : M (for suicidal theme)**

**Disclaimer : I only own the plot and idea, ChangKyu belongs to each other **

**Warning : Character death**

**A/N : If you are against this pairing please refrain yourself from reading my fic. Constructive critics are welcome but do not bash the character or the author^^  
**

* * *

**Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu sejak kapan aku memiliki perasaan ingin bertemu, ingin mendengar suaranya, ingin melihat senyumnya, ingin menyentuhnya, memeluknya, menciumnya; semua perasaan posesif ini muncul tanpa kusadari dan tanpa aba-aba.**

**Saat terbangun tau-tau aku sudah mencintai si bodoh itu. Eh? Si bodoh? Ya…mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilnya si bodoh. Si bodoh yang dicintai oleh seorang idiot sepertiku. Bukankah hanya orang idiot yang mencintai orang bodoh?**

**Si bodoh yang bahkan tidak menyadari perasaanku**

Mata Changmin kembali membulat membaca tiap tulisan tangan Kyuhyun. Ini sudah halaman ke dua puluh yang ia baca sejak pertama kali menemukan jurnal milik Kyuhyun kemarin. Saat ini Changmin sedang didalam van, ia dan Yunho dalam perjalanan menuju salah satu hall yang akan menjadi tempat fansign event TVXQ berlangsung.

Sejak saat itu pula Changmin selalu membawa jurnal milik Kyuhyun kemanapun ia pergi. Saat ada waktu senggang ia akan membuka dan membaca tiap kata yang tertulis di dalamnya, dari situ pula Changmin bisa melihat betapa tulus perasaan sang sahabat kepada orang yang disebutnya 'si bodoh' dalam setiap tulisannya.

Seorang Cho Kyuhyun telah benar-benar jatuh cinta pada 'si bodoh' itu. Pantaskah kalau saat ini Changmin merasa sedikit terganggu? Bukankah itu hak Kyuhyun jika ia ingin mencintai seseorang, apapun gendernya.

"_Min? Kau kenapa?" _

Tanya Yunho saat di dapatinya sang magnae sedang meremas erat buku yang dipegangnya. Yunho menyadari kalau sejak dua hari lalu Changmin kerap membawa-bawa sebuah buku kemanapun ia pergi dan itu bukanlah buku komik ataupun novel misteri yang sering dibaca Changmin.

Changmin tersadar dari emosi abu-abunya, ia segera menutup jurnal berwarna biru safir itu dan memasukkan buku berukuran kecil tersebut kedalam tasnya.

"_Tidak apa-apa hyung"_

Changmin menjawab singkat dan menolehkan wajahnya, menatap pemandangan luar yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba menarik perhatiannya. Changmin feels suffocated and he don't know why.

Sejak kematian Kyuhyun lebih dari seminggu yang lalu Yunho menyadari banyak perubahan terjadi pada magnaenya. Changmin menjadi lebih pendiam dan tertutup sekarang, bahkan lebih parah dari yang selama ini harus dihadapi Yunho. Ia sering melamun dan pergi ke suatu tempat sendirian. Yunho tahu kalau kehilangan Kyuhyun adalah pukulan terbesar untuk Changmin tetapi lama kelamaan kelakuan Changmin membuat Yunho khawatir.

Lima hari setelah Kyuhyun dimakamkan Jaejoong mengajak mereka semua-Yunho, Changmin, Yoochun dan Junsu untuk pergi berekreasi ke sebuah tempat ski yang lumayan jauh dari kota. Semuanya-termasuk Jaejoong, Yoochun dan Junsu-merasa khawatir dengan perubahan sikap Changmin yang semakin gloomy setiap harinya maka dari itu mereka merencanakan liburan singkat tersebut dengan harapan Changmin akan sedikit melupakan kesedihannya tetapi yang harus mereka hadapi adalah Changmin yang berdiri mematung memandang hamparan salju sambil bergumam…

"_Kyuhyun pernah membawaku kemari di hari ulang tahunnya"_

Langsung saja ke-empat pria dewasa itu bertukar pandang begitu mendengar perkataan Changmin. Mereka telah membawa Changmin ke tempat yang salah. Bukannya membuat sang magnae kembali ceria malah membuatnya semakin terpuruk dalam kesedihan.

"_B-bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke pemandian air panas saja?"_

Usul Yoochun yang langsung diamini oleh ketiga orang lainnya sementara Changmin masih terus menatapi hamparan salju yang terpampang jelas di depan matanya. Terpaksa Junsu dan Yunho menarik tubuh Changmin yang masih mematung dari tempat itu, mereka langsung check out dan pindah ke sebuah tempat pemandian air panas yang tak jauh dari sana namun lagi-lagi semua hyung Changmin panic saat sang magnae kembali bergumam.

"_Kyuhyun juga pernah membawaku kemari…dihari ulang tahun ku"_

Ke empat pria dewasa itu pun mendesah bersamaan, mereka sudah habis akal. Niatan untuk membuat Changmin kembali bersemangat langsung hilang, malah sekarang mereka ikut masuk dalam ke muraman Changmin.

"_Sebenarnya kemana saja mereka pergi berdua selama ini…"_

Keluh Junsu tentu saja sepelan mungkin agar sang magnae tidak bisa mendengarnya.

Tidak hanya Yunho, Jaejoong, Junsu serta Yoochun yang dibuat panik oleh perubahan sikap Changmin, semua member Super Junior juga merasakan kekhawatiran yang sama tiap kali mereka bertemu Changmin dan mendapati sang member tertinggi di TVXQ itu seperti menghitung jumlah orang yang ada di depannya dan terlihat muram saat satu orang yang mereka-tahu-siapa tidak ada di barisan tersebut. Yunho bahkan meminta pertolongan Leeteuk-leadernya Kyuhyun untuk memberi semangat kepada Changmin tetapi tetap saja hasilnya nol, Changmin masih setia dengan kesedihannya.

Sekali lagi Yunho hanya bisa berada di samping Changmin dan menatap sang magnae penuh prihatin, memang hanya Kyuhyun-lah yang bisa mengembalikan senyum Changmin tetapi sayangnya kali ini Kyuhyun pula lah yang mengambil paksa senyum itu dari seorang Shim Changmin.

.

.

.

**People said "to love is to give in"**

**Aku sering mendengar dialog di drama yang berbunyi : 'Kalau kau bahagia aku pun akan bahagia, walaupun kebahagianmu itu bukan denganku'**

**Huh…semuanya bohong! Mana mungkin aku bisa bahagia jika kau dengan wanita lain? Mana mungkin aku akan bahagia melihatmu mencintai wanita lain.**

**Aku ingin kau bahagia, bersamaku, mencintaiku dan dicintai olehku.**

Lagi-lagi Changmin merasakan perasaan aneh itu, seperti suatu benda tumpul sedang menusuk-nusuk dadanya, membuat dirinya sulit bernafas.

Entahlah, Changmin sendiri tidak mengerti betapa kata-kata yang tertulis di Jurnal Kyuhyun bisa membuat emosinya naik-turun. Semua pengakuan cinta itu…ditulis dengan tulus dan penuh dengan kesedihan. Changmin bahkan seperti bisa merasakan bagaimana jika ia ada di posisi Kyuhyun, mencintai seseorang yang bahkan tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

Selama ini Kyuhyun adalah tempat curhatnya, semua keluh kesahnya selalu ia tumpahkan pada Kyuhyun dan saat ini Changmin baru menyadari kalau dirinya tidak pernah menjadi tempat Kyuhyun berkeluh kesah. Kyuhyun selalu mendengarkan semua perkataannya tetapi ia tidak pernah mendengar apapun dari Kyuhyun.

"_Akulah yang egois disini"_

Bisik Changmin sambil tangannya membuka lembar berikutnya dari jurnal Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tubuh tinggimu yang menjulang selalu bisa membuat dirimu terlihat walaupun diantara kerumunan manusia.**

**Kau yang menangkap tatapanku dan membalasnya dengan senyuman bahagia langsung berjalan menghampiriku yang hanya berdiri diam diantara kerumunan manusia lain penghuni SMTown, menunggumu untuk berdiri disampingku.**

**Seperti biasa kau akan menarik tanganku, menggenggamnya erat dan perlahan menarik tubuhku kedalam pelukan hangatmu. Walaupun kaus yang kau pakai telah basah oleh keringat, walaupun rasanya lengket saat kau memelukku, walaupun rasanya geli saat kau menenggelamkan wajahmu di ceruk leherku tetapi itu adalah 10 detik paling indah yang aku alami hari ini.**

**Terima kasih Tuhan, kau izinkan aku bertemu dan jatuh cinta dengannya.**

**Walaupun si bodoh itu tidak sadar kalau aku membisikkan 'saranghae' saat ia memelukku tadi…**

Tubuh Changmin yang sedang dalam posisi duduk langsung menegak saat ia membaca halaman ke tiga puluh tujuh dari Jurnal Kyuhyun tersebut.

"_SMTown? Orang yang disukai Kyuhyun juga anggota SMTown?"_

Bisik Changmin tak percaya. Apakah seseorang ini juga dikenalnya? Apakah ia ada disana-di penggalan cerita yang dituliskan Kyuhyun? Siapa sebenarnya 'si bodoh' milik Cho Kyuhyun itu?

"_Tubuhnya yang tinggi…berarti ia lebih tinggi dari Kyuhyunnie…"_

Changmin mulai coba menerka-nerka siapakah 'si bodoh' yang kejatuhan cinta sang sahabat. Ia mulai mengurutkan orang-orang di SMTown yang dekat dengan Kyuhyun dan lebih tinggi dari sang magnae Super Junior.

"_Hmm...Minho-yah…Siwon hyung…Zhoumi hyung…Yunho hyung? Tidak…Kyu tidak mungkin menyukai Yunho hyung…benar kan? Yunho hyung sudah mempunyai Jaejoong hyung dan ia jelas-jelas tidak akan menyukai wanita jadi Yunho hyung harus dicoret dari list…" _

Seperti orang gila Changmin berbicara sendiri. Yunho yang sedang duduk tak jauh dari Changmin hanya bisa memperhatikan sang magnae dengan tatapan bingung, setelah kemarin-kemarin termenung dengan tatapan kosong kali ini Changmin terlihat berbicara sendiri. Yunho merasa perlu membawa Changmin ke seorang psikiater sebelum kejiwaan Changmin benar-benar terganggu.

"_Minho…tidak tidak tidak…Kyuhyun tidak mungkin menyukai si bodoh itu. Eh, tetapi Kyu memang sering memanggil Minho dengan sebutan 'bodoh' kan…ani ani ani…Kyuhyun bukan pedophile, eh…usia Minho hanya beda 2 tahun dari kami…aaargh…pokoknya tidak boleh dengan Choi Minho! Dia harus dicoret dari list"_

Lagi-lagi Changmin mengomel sendiri. Entahlah…ada rasa tak rela saat Changmin harus membayangkan Kyuhyun bersanding dengan Minho. Dan sekarang Changmin bahkan mengacak rambutnya frustrasi. Minho adalah anggota Kyu-Line, ia juga sangat dekat dengan Kyuhyun sama seperti Changmin, ada kemungkinan memang kalau 'si bodoh' yang dimaksud Kyuhyun adalah Minho tetapi lagi-lagi Changmin merasakan perasaan itu…tak rela jika Kyuhyun-nya disentuh pria lain, walaupun itu seorang Choi Minho yang notabene adalah dongsaeng merangkap sahabatnya. Lalu bagaimana dengan Siwon dan Zhoumi? Bahkan sejak sebelum Changmin sedekat ini dengan Kyuhyun si magnae bertubuh kelewat tinggi itu sudah merasa risih saat keduanya berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun.

Pikiran-pikiran dan imajinasi liar Changmin buyar saat Yunho memberanikan diri memanggil sang magnae, mengembalikan kesadaran Changmin.

"_Minnie-yah…apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Sebentar lagi kita tampil" _

Ujar Yunho, ia berjalan menghampiri Changmin yang masih duduk di tempatnya dengan sebuah buku bersampul biru safir di pangkuannya.

"_N-ne…"_

Segera Changmin memasukkan jurnal milik Kyuhyun itu kedalam tasnya dan memastikan buku tersebut tak akan bisa diambil oleh orang lain. Setelah selesai Changmin langsung menghampiri Yunho yang telah menungguinnya di luar pintu.

Saat keduanya tengah berjalan menuju stage Changmin tiba-tiba bertanya pada Yunho.

"_Hyung…apakah ada orang lain yang bertubuh lebih tinggi dari Kyuhyun selain Siwon hyung, Zhoumi hyung dan Minho-yah? Yunho hyung tidak termasuk!"_

Yunho menatap Changmin bingung sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"_Bukankah kau juga lebih tinggi dari Kyuhyun?"_

Yunho tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Changmin yang semakin ajaib belakangan ini. Lebih tepatnya sejak Changmin selalu membawa-bawa sebuah buku bersampul biru safir. Yunho merasa perlu mengetahui isi buku tersebut, mungkinkah buku itu berisi kumpulan mantra-mantra sesat? Atau saja buku itu berhasil mencuci otak Changmin yang sejak kehilangan Kyuhyun memang semakin aneh? Saat Yunho telah sadar dari pikiran-pikiran anehnya itu sang Leader TVXQ baru menyadari kalau Changmin tak lagi berjalan disampingnya. Ia menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan Changmin sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan kaget bercampur bingung.

Sekalipun pelan Yunho masih dapat mendengar gumaman Changmin

"_Tidak mungkin aku…"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

SMTown Concert adalah konser yang diadakan SM entertainment yang menampilkan seluruh artis yang bernaung dibawah bendera SM entertainment, manajemen artis yang disebut-sebut paling berpengaruh di Korea Selatan. Bagi Changmin sendiri konser SMTown dan konser solo TVXQ mempunyai keseruan yang berbeda.

"_Bagaimana kalau berduet denganku?"_

Tanya Kyuhyun pada Changmin. Mata bulat Changmin menatap penuh kebingungan mendengar ajakan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Kyuhyun. Memang selama ini Changmin selalu ingin bisa berduet dengan Kyuhyun, setelah rekaman lagu Wish di album Mirotic entah kenapa Changmin semakin penasaran bagaimana kalau hanya ada suaranya dan Kyuhyun disana. Hanya saja Changmin tak pernah benar-benar mengutarakan itu kepada Kyuhyun maupun manajemen mereka.

"_Boleh saja. Kita berduet lagu apa? Jangan lagu Sung Shi Kyung ya Kyu…kau tau aku tak terlalu bisa menyanyikan lagunya…"_

Kyuhyun tergelak. Ia mengerti betul jenis dan range suara Changmin.

"_Hmm…akan kutanya pada ELF di twitterku…"_

Seru Kyuhyun semangat, ia langsung mengeluarkan smartphonenya dari dalam saku celananya dan mulai mengetik sesuatu disana. Changmin hanya berdiri di samping Kyuhyun, memperhatikan setiap gerakan sang sahabat.

"_Selesai! Kita tinggal tunggu saja jawaban dari mereka"_

Hanya berselang sehari dari pertanyaan ajaib Kyuhyun itu tiba-tiba sang magnae Super Junior sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar dorm Changmin.

"_Just the way you are! Kita akan menyanyikan lagu itu untuk duet stage di SMTown!" _

Seru Kyuhyun sambil melompat keatas tempat tidur Changmin, mengganggu tidur sang magnae yang bertubuh lebih tinggi itu. Changmin berbalik dan kembali bergelung dalam selimutnya sementara Kyuhyun masih semangat berceloteh tentang lagu yang akan mereka nyanyikan.

"_Yah! Shim Chwang! Bangunlah!" _

Omel Kyuhyun saat ia akhirnya menyadari kalau Changmin masih bergelung di dalam selimutnya. Dengan susah payah Kyuhyun menarik paksa selimut yang menutupi tubuh atletis Changmin.

"_Kenapa kau bangun pagi sekali…biasanya kau tidak akan bangun sampai matahari sudah tinggi"_

Keluh Changmin, ia tahu betul kebiasaan Kyuhyun yang memang sulit bangun pagi. Anehnya kali ini sang sahabat yang juga leader Kyu-Line itu bangun lebih pagi darinya, Changmin melirik jam yang terletak di dekat tempat tidurnya dan melihat deretan angka 7:00 am disana.

Kyuhyun hanya membalas dengan cengiran sebelum ia mulai menyanyi sambil menatap wajah Changmin.

"_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change. Cause you're amazing…just the way you are" _

Satu bait lagu milik Bruno Mars itu mengalun indah dari mulut Kyuhyun membuat Changmin mau tak mau jadi benar-benar terbangun sekarang. Suara Kyuhyun memang selalu bisa membuat Changmin terpana. His caramel machiatto voice yang kali ini akan membaur dengan suara milik Changmin sendiri.

"_Baiklah…kita akan menyanyikan lagu itu di konser SMTown"_

Jawaban final dari Changmin tesebut membuat Kyuhyun menghambur untuk memeluk leher Changmin yang masih terduduk diatas tempat tidurnya.

"_Saranghae Changmin-ah…"_

Bisik Kyuhyun pelan. Changmin tersenyum dan satu tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus surai ikal milik Kyuhyun.

"_Nado saranghae…"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Kau tersandung dan nyaris terjatuh dipanggung tadi Changmin-ah…kau seperti kehilangan fokusmu tadi. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu?"_

Yunho menceramahi Changmin yang sibuk menatap lantai dibawahnya. Alasan Yunho memarahi Changmin seperti ini adalah karena Changmin yang kehilangan fokusnya saat dipanggung. Changmin lupa liriknya sehingga Yunho harus meng-cover bagiannya dan yang paling parah Changmin tersandung dan hampir terjatuh dari atas panggung untung saja ada dancer yang menahan tubuh Changmin yang nyaris menyentuh lantai itu.

"_Kau perlu istirahat Changmin-ah…sejak pemakaman Kyuhyun semakin hari kau semakin sering tidak focus dalam bekerja. Ini tidak baik Changmin-ah…"_

Saat mendengar nama Kyuhyun disebut oleh Yunho sang magnae yang bertubuh lebih tinggi itu langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Yunho tajam.

"_Ini semua salahku, hyung! Jangan menyalahkan Kyuhyun…"_

Ucapnya tajam, suaranya terdengar sedikit lebih berat menandakan kalau saat ini emosinya sedang naik. Yunho yang mendengar nada suara Changmin sedikit tersinggung, bagaimanapun juga ia mengkhawatirkan keadaan Changmin tetapi orang yang diberi perhatian malah memarahinya?

"_Hyung hanya tidak ingin melihatmu terlalu lama muram karena kepergian Kyuhyun. Tak kah kau sadar kau terlihat seperti orang depresi saat ini? Saat ini daripada seorang pria yang kehilangan sahabatnya kau lebih terlihat seperti seorang pria yang kehilangan kekasihnya!"_

Seperti sebuah tamparan kata-kata Yunho membuka mata Changmin. Changmin mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Yunho penuh kebingungan. Yunho hanya mendesah pelan saat melihat tatapan itu lagi. Jujur saja, sang leader tak pernah habis pikir dengan hubungan Changmin dan Kyuhyun selama ini. Yunho jelas-jelas bisa melihat ada yang lain dari hubungan keduanya tetapi tampaknya orang yang menjalani hubungan itu sendiri tidak saling menyadari perasaan satu sama lain. Yang satu terlukai dan yang satu tanpa sadar selalu melukai.

"_Aku pikir kau cukup pintar untuk menyadarinya…Kyuhyun menyukaimu, Changmin-ah"_

.

.

.

**Kau menciumku.**

**Walaupun saat itu kau sedang mabuk, bibirmu bau beer dan ciumanmu rasa alkohol tetapi ciuman itu tetap ciuman termanis yang pernah aku rasakan.**

**Memang setelah itu kau pingsan dan aku mati-matian menggotong tubuhmu yang berat itu pulang tetapi rasanya semua itu sebanding dengan sebuah ciuman darimu.**

**Hah…bahkan saat ini aku terdengar seperti seorang gadis remaja yang baru merasakan cinta dan dicium oleh kakak kelas pujaannya-sepertinya aku kebanyakan baca shoujo manga-**

**Shim Changmin…mungkin saat kau bangun nanti kau tak akan ingat ciuman kita semalam, kau juga mungkin tak kan ingat pengakuan cintaku barusan tapi paling tidak aku sudah menyampaikan kalau aku, Cho Kyuhyun mencintai Shim Changmin.**

* * *

A/N : Greetings! This is winterTsubaki again^^ i feel so ecstatic when i read all the reviews and comments which you gave to this fail story of mine...after all this is my first attempt in writing ChangKyu fic in Bahasa, i dunno whether i can express my words well or how should i portray the story, so glad that most of you can understand where this story would eventually lead to^^

anyhow...tons of thanks for those who had commented and reviewed my previous update :

**shin min hyo, gyu, xoxoxo, kyunna, 1013, rikha-chan, alvianaasih_susanti, Deer Panda, Choi Eun Seob, iloyalty1, LKim, wishycks, Lil Cute Duck, i was a Dreamer, kyu7, FiWonKyu0201, Augesteca, VoldeMIN vs KYUtie, Amee shim **

Most of you guessed it right, Kyuhyun did loves Changmin...kekeke...chukkae for those who had guessed right.

On my next update i'll reveal the reason why Kyuhyun had to commit suicide^^

p.s : sebaiknya fanfic ini tamat dengan happy end atau sad end? Please place your vote^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Muerte~**

**-a Changkyu fanfiction by WinterTsubaki-**

**Pairing : Changkyu (Changmin x Kyuhyun)**

**Genre : Angst**

**Rate : M (for suicidal theme)**

**Disclaimer : I only own the plot and idea, ChangKyu belongs to each other **

**Warning : Character death**

**A/N : If you are against this pairing please refrain yourself from reading my fic. Constructive critics are welcome but do not bash the character or the author^^**

* * *

**Sakit…**

**Sungguh sangat sakit…**

**Kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta padamu? Kau hanya bisa memberiku perasaan sedih dan sakit…**

**Bahkan goresan yang kulukis di lenganku ini tak lagi terasa sakit saat kau dengan entengnya memproklamirkan dirinya sebagai yeojachingu mu. Aku memang tersenyum tapi apa kau tidak sadar betapa suaraku bergetar menahan tangis? Apa kau tidak sadar kalau aku meremas erat-erat jemariku sampai membiru demi menahan jeritan tak rela keluar dari mulutku? Yah…kau tak akan sadar karena saat ini matamu hanya tertuju pada gadismu itu.**

**Si bodoh yang tak peka dan si tolol yang malang. Bahkan cerita kita terdengar seperti sebuah judul opera sabun.**

**Shim Changmin, berapa lama lagi aku bisa bertahan?**

Kyuhyun mencintainya.

Cho Kyuhyun mencintai Shim Changmin.

Kata-kata tersebut terus menerus mengisi pikiran Changmin sejak Yunho menyatakan hal itu padanya tadi siang. Awalnya Changmin menolak untuk mempercayai spekulasi Yunho tetapi semuanya menjadi jelas saat Changmin akhirnya menemukan namanya tertulis didalam jurnal Kyuhyun bersamaan dengan pernyataan cinta sang sahabat.

"_Aku bahkan tak ingat kita pernah berciuman"_

Changmin mengacak rambutnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini, persetan dengan tatanan rambutnya yang akan rusak ataupun penampilannya yang akan terlihat berantakan, pria bertubuh kelewat tinggi itu tak lagi perduli dengan apa yang akan orang katakan tentangnya.

Memang sejak kematian Kyuhyun semua orang selalu mengatakan kalau Changmin berubah semakin gelap. Bahkan sang yeojachingu…astaga! Changmin bahkan melupakan sang pacar karena sibuk memikirkan Kyuhyun.

Buru-buru Changmin mengeluarkan smartphonenya, memang dia memiliki dua telefon genggam. Satu untuk urusan kerja dan yang satu lagi adalah untuk urusan pribadi. Dimana telefon genggam yang ia pakai untuk urusan pribadinya itu telah ia abaikan selama hampir dua minggu, tepatnya sejak kematian Kyuhyun.

Changmin merogoh tasnya dan menemukan charger disana, dengan tergesa-gesa Changmin langsung mencolokkan kabel charger tersebut ke smartphonenya. Setelah menunggu selama beberapa menit akhirnya sang handphone yang sampai kehabisan baterai karena diabaikan berhari-hari menyala juga. Begitu sang smartphone malang hidup berpuluh sms langsung masuk bertubi-tubi. Kesemuanya dari seseorang yang sejak enam bulan ini menyandang predikat sebagai yeojachingu Shim Changmin.

Sang anggota tertinggi di TVXQ itu segera membaca satu per satu sms yang semuanya berisi pertanyaan tentang keadaannya dan dimana ia berada saat itu. Tentu saja Changmin merasa bersalah karena telah mengabaikan sang kekasih tetapi entah kenapa selain perasaan bersalah tidak lagi ada perasaan lain yang hinggap di hatinya saat membaca semua pesan bernada khawatir tersebut, padahal biasanya Changmin akan merasa senang saat membaca pesan penuh perhatian seperti itu.

Setelah berfikir cukup lama Changmin akhirnya memutuskan untuk menelefon sang yeojachingu. Hanya perlu beberapa detik sampai telefonnya diangkat oleh wanita yang lagi-lagi berusia lebih tua darinya.

"_Minnie? Kau kemana saja? Kenapa tak memberi kabar? Aku sangat khawatir dengan keadaanmu"_

Suara lembut dan keibuan milik sang yeojachingu menyapa pendengaran Changmin begitu telefonnya diangkat. Changmin tersenyum sedikit, ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi sang kekasih saat ini.

"_Maafkan aku Yeorim-ah…aku sangat sibuk beberapa hari ini"_

Jawaban Changmin tidak sepenuhnya bohong, ia memang sibuk beberapa hari ini tetapi bukan karena pekerjaan melainkan sibuk memikirkan kematian sang sahabat yang baru ia ketahui ternyata mencintai dirinya. Kembali pikiran Changmin mendadak kosong saat mengingat isi jurnal Kyuhyun yang baru dibacanya saat di perjalanan pulang tadi. Disana tertulis _"-lukisan yang kulukis di lenganku ini tak lagi terasa sakit…"_ Changmin membelalakkan matanya, ingatannya kembali ke enam bulan lalu lebih tepatnya beberapa minggu setelah dirinya resmi berpacaran dengan Han Yeorim-yeojachingunya yang sekarang.

**Flashback**

"_Haaah…panas sekali!"_

Omel Changmin, tangannya tak henti-henti mengipasi tubuhnya sendiri dengan segala macam benda yang ada di sekitarnya, kali ini skrip drama musical Kyuhyun yang jadi sasaran. Saat ini memang keduanya tengah berada di dalam dorm Super Junior, panasnya cuaca membuat pendingin di ruangan itu seakan-akan tak berfungsi.

"_Kau terlalu berlebihan, Min-ah…"_

Balas Kyuhyun yang baru keluar dari dalam kamarnya. Changmin meneliti sosok Kyuhyun yang tampak mengenakan baju berbahan sweater lengan panjang berwarna merah maroon dengan bawahan skinny jeans warna hitam.

"_Astaga Kyu! Kau mau keluar dengan pakaian seperti itu? Aku saja yang melihatmu jadi ikutan gerah" _

Tak habis pikir dengan pilihan busana sang sahabat. Changmin sendiri saat itu hanya mengenakan kaus tipis berkerah v warna putih dengan bawahan celana jeans pendek selutut, kostum musim panas andalannya.

"_Aku tidak kepanasan kok"_

Elak Kyuhyun, magnae yang bertubuh lebih kecil itu menarik naskah miliknya yang dengan seenak hati dijadikan Changmin sebagai kipas dan memasukkannya kedalam postman bagnya.

"_Kau bisa kena heat stroke kalau berpakaian seperti ini! Ayo ganti" _

Potong Changmin sambil menarik lengan Kyuhyun.

"_Tidak mau! Lepaskan!" _

Elak Kyuhyun masih ngotot tidak mau mengganti bajunya. Ia sendiri berusaha menarik lengannya yang digenggam Changmin.

"_Cho Kyuhyun!"_

Suara Changmin mulai meninggi. Bukan tanpa alasan Changmin memaksa Kyuhyun mengganti bajunya. Kyuhyun pernah hampir pingsan karena kepanasan sebelumnya jadi wajar kan kalau Changmin merasa khawatir saat ini, di luar cuaca sangat panas dan Kyuhyun memakai baju begitu tebal.

Tanpa sengaja Changmin memegang kulit pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun karena lengan baju Kyuhyun naik akibat kegiatan tarik menarik mereka. Changmin bisa merasakan ada goresan-goresan kasar disana seperti bekas sayatan tetapi sebelum Changmin bisa melihat apa yang sebenarnya terpegang olehnya barusan Kyuhyun buru-buru menarik lengannya dan menarik lengan bajunya sampai menutupi separuh telapak tangannya. Kyuhyun langsung memalingkan mukanya, berusaha menghindari tatapan penuh selidik Changmin.

"_Kyu…lenganmu…"_

Kata-kata Changmin terpotong saat tiba-tiba manager Kyuhyun masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut dan memaksa Kyuhyun untuk bergegas pergi untuk latihan drama musikalnya. Changmin sendiri lupa untuk bertanya lebih lanjut kepada Kyuhyun karena tiba-tiba saja ia mendapat ajakan kencan dari sang yeojachingu. Dan masalah apa sebenarnya sayatan di lengan Kyuhyun terlupakan begitu saja.

**Flashback end**

"_Minnie? Kau dengar aku?"_

Changmin tersadar dari ingatannya tentang luka di lengan Kyuhyun yang mungkin saja Kyuhyun lakukan karena depresi. Depresi dengan perasaan cintanya pada Changmin.

"_Changmin? Apa kau masih disana?_

Suara Yeorim yang terdengar dari speaker handphone Changmin membuat Changmin tersadar kalau ia baru saja mengacuhkan sang yeojachingu-lagi

"_Maafkan aku…sepertinya aku sedikit kelelahan"_

Jawab Changmin, berniat ingin menyudahi sambungan telefon tersebut. Entah kenapa perasaannya tiba-tiba kacau dan ia hanya ingin sendiri saat ini. Merenung dan mengingat-ingat apa saja yang pernah ia dan Kyuhyun lalui, apa saja yang pernah tanpa sengaja ia lakukan dan mungkin melukai perasaan Kyuhyun, apa saja yang bisa menjadi bukti baginya kalau Kyuhyun memang mencintai dirinya.

"_Baiklah, sebaiknya kau istirahat saja. Saranghae"_

"_Ne"_

Changmin memutus telefon itu bahkan tanpa menjawab kata 'saranghae' dari sang yeojachingu. Padahal biasanya kalau ia bertelefon dengan Kyuhyun kata-kata cinta itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya di setiap akhir telefon mereka.

.

.

.

**Apa kau tau? Setiap namanya keluar dari mulutmu nafasku rasanya terhenti, paru-paruku menolak untuk bekerja setiap kali kau menceritakan betapa kau sangat menyayanginya, rasanya sungguh sangat sakit tapi aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan menanggapi semua cerita bahagiamu dengan senyum palsu.**

**Setiap kali hatiku sakit karena ceritamu tentangnya hanya inilah satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa sedikit bernafas lega. Hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untuk sedikit meringankan rasa berat yang mengisi seluruh dadaku dan membuatku sulit bernafas. Perasaan ringan yang kudapat setiap aku berhasil melukai tubuhku sendiri…rasanya semua bebanku hilang saat perlahan-lahan dunia yang ada di pandanganku memburam ketika tubuhku mulai kekurangan darah.**

**Aku tak bisa berhenti lagi**

**Ini sudah seperti candu bagiku**

**Tetapi aku takut, Changmin-ah…aku takut kalau-kalau goresan yang kusayat terlalu dalam. Aku takut saat darah itu keluar begitu banyaknya dari luka yang sengaja kubuat…Aku takut karena kalau itu terjadi aku tak bisa lagi melihatmu**

**Tapi aku tak bisa berhenti…apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang Changmin-ah? Tolong aku…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Changmin…Changmin…Changmin…Changmin…Changmin…Chang min…Changmin…Changmin…Changmin…Changmin…Changmin…C hangmin…Changmin…Changmin…Changmin…Changmin…Changm in…Changmin…Changmin…Changmin…Changmin…Changmin…Ch angmin…Changmin**

**Aku benar-benar mencintaimu sampai-sampai rasanya sesakit ini…**

**Sampai kapan aku bisa bertahan dengan perasaanku padamu yang tak akan pernah tersampaikan?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aku melakukannya lagi malam ini**

**Gathering Kyu-Line dan kau yang selalu berakhir mabuk dalam setiap acara gathering kita. Aku sebagai sahabatmu bertugas membawamu pulang setiap kali kau tak sanggup untuk menyetir sendiri dan hari ini aku membawamu pulang ke apartemenmu.**

**Saat itu aku hanya ingin membantumu merebahkan diri diatas ranjangmu tetapi kau malah menarik tubuhku dan kita berakhir dalam keadaan aku menindihmu diatas ranjang. Jujur saja, jantungku seperti berhenti berdetak saat itu dan wajahku memanas karena malu. Tidak bisa diungkapkan betapa bahagianya diriku bisa berada dalam keadaan seintim itu denganmu. Semuanya semakin indah ketika kau membuka matamu perlahan dan tersenyum padaku sambil menarik tubuhku lebih erat kedalam pelukanmu. Kau membisikkan namaku dengan begitu lembut di telingaku sebelum akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mencium bibirmu lagi.**

**Maaf karena aku telah mencuri ciumanmu saat kau tak sadarkan diri karena pengaruh alkohol. Aku memang pengecut yang hanya bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada. Aku menggunakan kedok sahabat di depanmu padahal saat kau tertidur aku melakukan hal yang tak seharusnya dilakukan seorang sahabat. Aku memang kotor Changmin-ah…rasanya semakin aku mencintaimu semakin aku membenci diriku sendiri.**

**Tetapi bisakah aku sedikit berharap kalau kau juga memiliki sedikit perasaan yang sama denganku? Karena walaupun dalam keadaan mabuk aku bisa mendengar kau mengucapkan kata cinta itu dengan jelas sebelum akhirnya kau jatuh tertidur**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Changmin membelalak kaget membaca tulisan Kyuhyun tersebut. Ia pernah menyatakan cinta pada Kyuhyun dalam keadaan tidak sadar?

Lagi-lagi dada Changmin bergemuruh karena luapan emosi yang begitu bercampur-aduk memenuhi ruang sempit di dadanya. Antara kaget, bingung, menyesal semuanya bercampur menjadi satu.

Disatu sisi Changmin menyesal karena ia tidak bisa mengingat apapun sementara di sisi lain ada perasaan bahagia terselip disana karena ia walaupun tanpa sadar pernah berada dalam keadaan seintim itu dengan Kyuhyun. Bahagia? Tunggu…kenapa ia harus merasa bahagia Karena pernah memiliki Kyuhyun? Changmin sendiri tidak sanggup mendiskripsikan perasaan apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. Bukankah seharusnya ia merasa jijik saat sahabat yang berjenis kelamin sama dengannya mencium bahkan menyentuhnya seperti itu? Tetapi alih-alih merasa jijik Changmin malah merasa lengkap, ia merasa begitu dicintai oleh Kyuhyun dan itu memenuhi perasaannya dengan kehangatan.

Kyuhyunnya…Cho Kyuhyun miliknya. Apakah wajar kalau Changmin memiliki perasaan possesif itu selama ini? Changmin selalu menganggap Kyuhyun sebagai miliknya, hanya dirinya yang boleh menyentuh Kyuhyun, hanya dirinya yang boleh sedekat itu dengan Kyuhyun. Selama ini Changmin terlalu terfokus dengan bagaimana pandangan orang nantinya dan bagaimana hubungan cinta yang seharusnya hanya terjadi pada sepasang pria dan wanita. Changmin terlalu jauh berfikir sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari perasaannya sendiri, perasaan orang yang selalu berada di dekatnya.

Untuk apa Changmin mencari cinta yang tak pernah benar-benar membuat hidupnya lengkap kalau ternyata cinta itu sendiri selalu berada disisinya. Malam ini. Di dalam kamar apartemen pribadinya. Detik ini juga. Changmin baru menyadari apa itu cinta.

Setetes air mata lolos begitu saja dari kedua mata bening dan bulat milik Shim Changmin. Dadanya terasa sesak. Bukan salah Kyuhyun jika ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Changmin memiliki andil yang besar dalam keputusan Kyuhyun melakukan itu semua. Dirinyalah pendosa terbesar dalam hal ini. Kalau saja ia bisa dengan cepat menyadari semuanya sebelum terlambat.

Tangis yang perlahan berubah menjadi isakan. Changmin sekarang terisak sambil memeluk erat jurnal berwarna biru safir milik sang sahabat. Semuanya sudah terlambat. Kyuhyunnya tak akan kembali. Tuhan sudah memberinya waktu sangat panjang untuk bisa menyadari baik perasaannya sendiri maupun perasaan Kyuhyun tetapi Changmin malah menghabiskan waktunya tersebut untuk menyakiti orang yang justru paling disayanginya.

Changmin menutup matanya. Berharap semua ini hanya mimpi dan begitu ia membuka matanya keesokan pagi Kyuhyun akan kembali berada disisinya. Jika itu terjadi Changmin berjanji tidak akan menyiakan sang sahabat untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"_Kyu…kembalilah…saranghae…"_

.

.

**.**

**Flashback**

Hari ini seperti biasa Kyuhyun datang berkunjung ke apartemen pribadi milik Changmin. Sejak Changmin memutuskan untuk tinggal terpisah dari Yunho dan tidak lagi satu dorm dengan sang leader memang Kyuhyun sudah seperti penghuni kedua apartemen milik Changmin yang jaraknya hanya beda se blok dengan apartemen yang dulu ia tinggali berdua dengan Yunho.

"_Kau mau minum Kyu?" _

Tanya Changmin menawari Kyuhyun-yang saat ini sedang terfokus dengan ps3 di depannya-sekaleng bir. Kyuhyun tampak berfikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengambil kaleng dingin tersebut dari tangan Changmin. Kyuhyun memang bukanlah penggemar bir, ia lebih menyukai wine ketimbang minuman alkohol kesukaan Changmin itu.

"_Sepertinya hari ini hanya kita berdua yang free…Jonghyun sedang sibuk dengan tour CNBlue sementara Minho sedang sibuk dengan drama barunya" _

Changmin meneguk birnya. Kyuhyun sendiri sudah berhenti bermain dan memilih untuk duduk di sebelah Changmin.

"_Pada akhirnya memang selalu hanya kita berdua kan?"_

Jawab Kyuhyun. Changmin cuma bisa menunjukkan cengiran khasnya pada Kyuhyun. Kembali ia menyesap birnya.

"_Yunho hyung apakah tinggal bersama Jaejoong hyung sekarang?" _

Tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Changmin sedikit berjengit mendengar nama orang lain keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Kebiasaan Changmin saat ada nama orang yang tak biasa disebut Kyuhyun keluar dari mulutnya.

"_Tidak kok, Yunho hyung tinggal sendiri tapi memang ia lebih sering tinggal di rumah Jaejoong hyung"_

Jawab Changmin singkat. Sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Setahunya Kyuhyun tidak terlalu perduli dengan hubungan Yunho hyung dan Jaejoong hyung kenapa sekarang sang sahabat malah menanyakan itu padanya. Ok, Changmin cemburu kah?

"_Mereka sangat serasi"_

Bisik Kyuhyun pelan namun masih terdengar di telinga Changmin. Entah kenapa nada suara Kyuhyun terkesan sedikit muram dan itu membuat kepala Changmin mulai panas.

"_Kenapa? Jangan bilang kau menyukai Yunho hyung?"_

Kyuhyun langsung menoleh mendengar tuduhan Changmin barusan dan dengan cepat sebuah kepalan sudah mendarat ke puncak kepala Changmin.

"_Yah! Kenapa memukulku?!"_

Changmin bersungut-sungut sambil mengelus puncak kepalanya yang telah berhasil dijitak oleh Kyuhyun.

"_Biar kepalamu berfungsi kembali dengan benar! Mana mungkin aku menyukai Yunho hyung"_

Omel Kyuhyun. Sungguh ia tak pernah habis pikir dengan tingkah polah sahabatnya yang satu ini. Setiap ia berbicara tentang pria lain Changmin pasti akan bertingkah seperti saat ini-seperti orang yang sedang cemburu tetapi ia juga selalu menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk mencari pacar wanita. Sebenarnya apa yang dimaui Changmin?

Sesaat hening diantara keduanya, Changmin masih sibuk mengelus kepalanya dan Kyuhyun tampak sangat serius menatap kaleng bir di tangannya.

"_Kyu…"_

"_Min…"_

Keduanya berucap bersamaan. Kyuhyun tersenyum-senyuman yang paling disukai Changmin- dan Changmin menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk berbicara duluan.

"_Kau dulu…"_

Kyuhyun tampak berfikir cukup lama sebelum kemudian ia buka suara.

"_Aku tau kau adalah seorang pria normal tetapi apakah kau akan beralih menjadi gay apabila suatu saat kau menemukan seorang pria yang benar-benar kau cintai? Seperti Yunho hyung dan Jaejoong hyung"_

Changmin terdiam sesaat. Sungguh ia tak pernah mempertanyakan hal itu pada dirinya sendiri. Selama hidupnya Changmin selalu menganggap dirinya normal dan ia termasuk kedalam orang-orang yang menentang homoseksual walaupun ia sendiri tidak terganggu oleh hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong yang sudah ia anggap seperti keluarganya.

Selama ini Changmin selalu menjadi orang yang berfikiran lebih dewasa daripada umurnya. Saat orang-orang dibutakan dengan cinta ia memilih untuk menggunakan logikanya saat jatuh cinta. Apakah orang tersebut sesuai untuknya? Apakah orang tuanya akan menyetujui? Apakah orang tersebut bisa mendukung kariernya? Apakah orang-orang akan menerima hubungannya jika suatu saat ia harus mengumumkannya di depan umum? Changmin selalu memikirkan semuanya masak-masak sebelum memulai suatu hubungan. Karena itu juga ia merasa kalau dirinya tak akan mungkin menjadi seorang gay karena sudah jelas menjadi gay akan merusak masa depannya-itu yang ia pikirkan.

"_Bukankah itu abnormal? Aku tidak membenci kaum gay karena kau tau sendiri Yunho hyung dan Jaejoong hyung adalah sepasang kekasih dan aku tak membenci keduanya tetapi aku masih merasa hubungan sesama jenis itu tak seharusnya terjadi. Bukankah itu menyalahi kodrat?"_

Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya, ia bahkan tidak menyadari perubahan air muka Kyuhyun yang duduk di sampingnya. Ia tidak menyadari kalau Kyuhyun mati-matian menahan tangis disampingnya.

"_A-aku baru ingat ada janji dengan Eunhyuk, aku pulang duluan"_

Seru Kyuhyun cepat, ia langsung menyambar tasnya dan berlari keluar dari apartemen Changmin sebelum Changmin sempat menanyakan apapun.

**Flashback end**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aku sungguh tak sanggup lagi**

**Apa sebegitu hinanya aku dimatamu, Changmin-ah?**

"**Bukankah itu abnormal? Aku tidak membenci kaum gay karena kau tau sendiri Yunho hyung dan Jaejoong hyung adalah sepasang kekasih dan aku tak membenci keduanya tetapi aku masih merasa hubungan sesama jenis itu tak seharusnya terjadi. Bukankah itu menyalahi kodrat?"**

**Kata-katamu itu sudah sangat jelas menunjukkan bagaimana perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya.**

**Aku memang abnormal**

**Aku memang telah menyalahi kodrat yang dikehendaki tuhan**

**Aku memang seorang pendosa**

**Tetapi rasanya benar-benar sakit saat kata-kata itu keluar langsung dari mulutmu. Aku seperti dihujani berjuta batu kerikil dari neraka yang membakar seluruh tubuhku dari ujung rambut hingga ujung jemari kakiku.**

**Bunuh saja aku. Daripada harus mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutmu sebaiknya kau bunuh saja aku terlebih dahulu. Rasanya saat ini lebih menyakitkan daripada mati.  
.**

**.**

**.**

**-to be continue-**

* * *

A/N : annyeong~ winterTsubaki inmida^^ wow, saya seneng banget ngeliat review dari reader semua yang isinya bikin saya semangat untuk cepat-cepat namatin ff ini...sebenernya maksud awalnya ff ini cuma 4 chapter jadi seharusnya udah end disini tapi lagi-lagi saya bikin chapternya kepanjangan dan akhirnya saya putusin untuk namatin ff ini di chapter 5. So, the next chapter will be the final instalment for this fic^^

untuk endingnya banyak yang minta dibikin happy end tapi ada juga beberapa yang minta dibikin sad ending aja biar lbh dapet feelnya...karena saya ga mau ngecewain reader semua saya usahain penuhin dua-duanya #loh? gimana? hehehe...ntar dibaca aja di chapter 5 nya^^

oh iya, masi pada bingung dengan alasan kyu bunuh diri? well...Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk bunuh diri setelah mendengar perkataan Changmin soal gay dan homosexual relationship...hmmm...emang dari awal Kyuhyun udah depresi juga karena tingkah Changmin tapi semakin depresi ketika mendengar langsung dari Changmin kalau si tiang listrik itu against homosexual. Kyuhyun lost his hope and he also lost his will to live.

tons of thanks for all my reader who had commented on my previous update :

**ukekyushipper, carla, shakyu, augesteca, kyunna, Deer Panda, 1013, gyu, alvianaasih_susanti, Kim Eun Seob, Jung Minrin, 0704minnie, Eunmie sung, xoxoxo, guest, kkyu32, gorgeous changkyu, riyuri, rikha-chan, 182203**,** adette, iloyalty1, Amee Shim, FiWonkyu0201, wishycks, BLUEFIRE0805, tiaraminkyu** (thanks buat review langsung 3 chapternya...xoxo)**, kyuri, Jmhyewon, Deluc33** (U're one of my reader in AFF? i'm sorry for abandoning 'A Baby Change Everything' for a long time but i'm currently working on it, if everything gone smoothly i'll probably update it around this week. p.s it's kinda spoiler but in the new chapter for ABCE i tried to make it less depressing so i want u to brace urself for maybe a funny chapter in my next update^^)

Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya untuk semua yang berkenan membaca ff gagal saya ini^^*bagi2 tissue*


	5. Final

**Muerte~**

**-a Changkyu fanfiction by WinterTsubaki-**

**Pairing : Changkyu (Changmin x Kyuhyun)**

**Genre : Angst**

**Rate : M (for suicidal theme)**

**Disclaimer : I only own the plot and idea, ChangKyu belongs to each other**

**Warning : Character death**

**A/N : If you are against this pairing please refrain yourself from reading my fic. Constructive critics are welcome but do not bash the character or the author^^**

* * *

Mata bulat dengan iris sekelam malam itu membuka perlahan saat matanya yang masih sensitive dengan cahaya itu terkena pantulan cahaya matahari yang menyusup dari balik tirai jendela kamarnya yang memang tak tertutup dengan rapat. Butuh waktu sekitar dua menit sebelum akhirnya Changmin benar-benar sadar dari rasa kantuknya. Ia melirik jam yang ada di dekat tempat tidurnya, jam digital itu menunjukkan angka 7.25 dan ia baru tidur tiga jam saja.

"_Kyu…"_

Bisiknya pelan, mengingat semua rasa yang baru disadarinya tadi malam. Kenyataan bahwa ia juga telah jatuh cinta pada sang sahabat sejak lama tetapi terlalu keras kepala untuk mengakuinya. Changmin menggeram, salah satu tangannya menjambak rambut pendeknya yang kali ini dicat cokelat terang. Rasanya ia ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok saat menyadari betapa bodoh dirinya sendiri. Menyadari sesuatu yang penting saat sesuatu itu telah pergi darinya.

Changmin mencoba bangkit dari posisi tidurnya yang melihat ke sekeliling kamarnya yang bernuansa hitam dan ungu itu. Di tempat ini…begitu banyak kenangan akan Kyuhyun. Seperti saat Changmin melihat sofa kecil berwarna ungu tua yang berada dekat jendela kamarnya, sofa itu hadiah dari Kyuhyun saat Changmin baru saja pindah ke apartemen ini.

Tangan Changmin meraba sisi bantalnya dan mendapati smartphonenya disana, sambil menggenggam benda berwarna hitam itu Changmin beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan kearah sofa ungu yang hanya muat diduduki dua orang itu.

Changmin duduk disana, merasakan hangat cahaya matahari menerpa punggungnya. Matanya menatap kearah smartphone yang ia genggam dan entah sejak kapan tangan Changmin mengetikkan nomor handphone Kyuhyun disana. Nomor yang bahkan lebih ia ingat daripada nomor telefonnya sendiri.

Changmin menekan tombol 'call', jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang dan tangannya mulai bergetar. Entah apa yang diharapkan Changmin dengan menelefon Kyuhyun, sudah jelas Kyuhyun tak akan menjawab panggilannya…Kyuhyunnya telah tiada bukan?

Mungkin handphone Kyuhyun masih aktif karena saat ini Changmin bisa mendengar suara 'tuut' 'tuut' khas telefon yang tersambung. Mungkin ini adalah harapan tergila yang pernah terpikir oleh Changmin tetapi pria bertubuh kelewat tinggi itu sangat berharap suara Kyuhyun akan menyapanya sesaat lagi.

'_Annyeonghaseyo…ini Cho Kyuhyun, saat ini aku sedang tidak dapat menerima panggilan. Silahkan tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi 'beep''_

Tubuh Changmin bergetar, tangannya menggenggam erat smartphone yang tertempel di telinganya. Suara itu…Kyuhyunnya…caramel machiatto nya…carbonaranya…

'beep'

'_Kyu? Apa kau menerima pesanku? Maafkan kebodohanku selama ini. Aku mencintaimu, tolong kembalilah padaku…'_

Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya Changmin meneteskan airmatanya.

"_Kyu…saranghae…"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Hyung aku ingin pergi ke makam Kyuhyun…"_

Ucap Changmin, saat ini smartphone hitamnya tengah menempel di telinganya. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi tetapi Changmin sudah tampak rapi dengan kemeja putih dan celana jeans biru yang begitu pas di tubuhnya.

"_Apa maksudmu?"_

Tanya suara di ujung sambungan telefon itu. Saat ini Changmin sedang menghubungi Yunho yang memang tak tinggal serumah dengannya lagi. Changmin berjalan menuju meja kecil disamping tempat tidurnya, mengambil buku bersampul biru safir yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana. Jurnal milik Kyuhyun.

"_Karena aku ingin ke makam Kyuhyun jadi aku libur hari ini"_

Jawab Changmin final sambil memutus sambungan telefon secara sepihak. Ia tau konsekuensi yang harus ia hadapi. Yunho pasti akan memarahinya, belum lagi manajer dan pihak manajemennya, Changmin mungkin akan dipaksa kerja rodi untuk menutupi kerugian yang ia timbulkan karena membolos satu hari ini tetapi semua itu tak lagi ia perdulikan, yang paling penting adalah ia ingin menemui Kyuhyun. Walaupun hanya makamnya saja.

Keluarga Kyuhyun memang tidak meng-kremasi jenazah Kyuhyun seperti yang biasa dilakukan keluarga di Korea lainnya, mereka memilih untuk memakamkan Kyuhyun di sebuah pemakaman umum yang berada di luar kota Seoul. Butuh waktu lebih dari satu jam untuk sampai ke pemakaman tersebut dan Changmin ingin cepat-cepat sampai kesana.

Dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa Changmin keluar dari kamarnya dan begitu pintu bercat putih itu tertutup dengan rapat sesosok tubuh tembus pandang tampak duduk diatas sofa berwarna ungu tempat dimana Changmin duduk beberapa saat yang lalu. Sosok itu tersenyum sambil menatap pintu yang tertutup tersebut, kulit seputih porcelain dan pipi chubbynya terlihat indah saat cahaya matahari menembus tubuh tak kasat mata itu.

'Saranghae…Minnie-ah…'

Dan sosok itu menghilang bersamaan dengan bauran cahaya matahari yang masuk kedalam kamar tersebut.

.

.

.

"_YAH SHIM CHANGMIN!" _

Jerit Yunho saat sang magnae memutuskan sambungan telefon mereka secara sepihak. Yunho mencoba untuk menelefon Changmin kembali tapi ia malah terhubung langsung ke mailbox, tampaknya Changmin telah mengalihkan seluruh panggilan masuk ke mailboxnya.

Yunho menggeram sambil mengacak rambutnya kasar. Ia kesal. Bukan karena Changmin yang tiba-tiba meminta izin mendadak tetapi lebih karena ia tak bisa mengerti kemana jalan pikiran Changmin sebenarnya. Sudah belasan tahun mereka saling kenal tapi tampaknya Yunho masih sulit mengerti Changmin.

"_Yunnie? Ada apa dengan Changmin?"_

Pria bertubuh langsing, berkulit putih dan berwajah lebih cantik dari wanita itu berjalan kearah Yunho yang tampak duduk sambil meremas helaian rambutnya. Pria bernama Kim Jaejoong itu memilih untuk duduk disamping sang kekasih yang tampak bingung dan gusar.

"_Ada apa dengan Minnie?" _

Tanyanya lembut. Jaejoong tau kalau perubahan sikap Changmin setelah kematian Kyuhyun benar-benar membuat Yunho kelabakan. Butuh waktu bertahun-tahun untuk Yunho bisa memahami Changmin yang dulu dan sekarang Changmin telah berubah menjadi sosok yang bahkan lebih tertutup daripada sebelumnya.

"_Ia minta izin dari kegiatan kami hari ini"_

"_Izin?"_

Yunho mengangguk. Ia menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Jaejoong, berharap dengan menatap wajah sang kekasih sedikit perasaan cemasnya akan berkurang.

"_Changmin bilang dia mau pergi ke makam Kyuhyun"_

"_Sendirian?"_

Dan Yunho mengangguk lagi.

"_Terpaksa hari ini aku harus menghandle seluruh schedule kami sendirian dan mungkin aku pun harus menggantikan Changmin menyelesaikan schedule pribadinya" _

Jaejoong tersenyum, sebelah tangannya meraba jemari panjang Yunho dan menggenggamnya erat.

"_Aku tau kau mampu melakukannya. Kau kan seorang leader sejati" _

Ucap Jaejoong dan Yunho tampak tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Jaejoong.

"_Tapi aku merasa khawatir, Jae…"_

Yunho mengeratkan genggaman Jaejoong ditangannya.

"_Perasaanku mengatakan aku tak akan melihat Changmin lagi…"_

.

.

.

Jam di pergelangan tangan Changmin menunjukkan pukul sepuluh saat akhirnya ia menemukan tempat dimana Kyuhyun dimakamkan. Pria tinggi tersebut berjongkok disamping sebuah gundukan tanah yang telah tertutup rapi oleh rumput yang dipangkas pendek. Di pusara tersebut tertulis nama Cho Kyuhyun serta tanggal lahir dan tanggal kematiannya.

Changmin meletakkan buket mawar yang sengaja dibelinya sebelum pergi ke pemakaman itu tepat disamping pusara Kyuhyun. Jemarinya menelusuri ukiran nama Kyuhyun dan lagi-lagi ia merasakan perasaan sesak itu.

"_Maafkan kebodohanku selama ini, Kyuhyun-ah…" _

Ucap Changmin, matanya mulai memerah menahan tangis. Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menangis saat mengunjungi makam Kyuhyun. Ia bahkan sudah melatih kata-kata apa saja yang akan ia ucapkan begitu sampai di tempat peristirahatan Kyuhyun tersebut.

"_Aku terlalu bodoh untuk bisa menyadari perasaanmu dan juga perasaanku padamu"_

Changmin menarik nafas panjang dan mengeluarkannya perlahan, mencoba mengatasi rasa sesak yang memenuhi dadanya. Perasaan bersalah benar-benar mengisi seluruh dadanya.

"_Aku baru menyadari semuanya saat aku membaca isi jurnalmu. Maafkan ketidaksopananku yang membuka jurnalmu tanpa izin tapi kalau aku tak menemukan jurnal itu mungkin sampai saat ini aku tak akan menyadari semuanya dan hidup dalam ketidaktahuan…"_

Mata Changmin menatap lekat ukiran nama Kyuhyun, satu-satunya yang tersisa dari sang sahabat adalah makam ini. Tempat terakhir Kyuhyun.

"_Aku mencintaimu…Cho Kyuhyun"_

Angin seketika berhembus menyentuh pelan pipi Changmin seakan-akan ingin mengatakan pada pria itu kalau Kyuhyun mendengarnya.

Changmin tersenyum

"_Aku sangat ingin menyatakannya langsung padamu. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, menyentuhmu, memelukmu dan membisikkan kata-kata cinta itu kepadamu. Aku merindukanmu, Kyu…"_

Sekali lagi sosok itu tampak berdiri disana, tepat di depan Changmin. Sosok tak kasat mata yang terlihat menatapi Changmin dengan senyuman lembut mengembang di wajah manisnya.

'Aku disini, Changmin-ah…aku mendengarmu…'

Angin kembali menyentuh pelan sosok Changmin yang masih setia berjongkok disamping makam kyuhyun. Changmin menutup matanya perlahan, meresapi belaian lembut angin yang menerpa wajahnya.

'Saranghae Changmin-ah…aku akan menunggumu disini…'

Sosok Kyuhyun itu membelai pelan kedua pipi Changmin, menangkupnya dengan tangan putih tembus pandang miliknya. Sosok Kyuhyun itu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Changmin sampai kedua ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan.

'Aku menunggumu…'

Bisiknya pelan sebelum kembali menghilang bersamaan dengan angin yang kembali menerpa tubuh Changmin.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam saat Changmin mengendarai mobilnya, saat ini ia sedang dalam perjalanan kembali ke Seoul. Pikirannya kembali ke saat-saat indahnya dengan Kyuhyun, bagaimana pria itu akan tertawa ketika melihat sesuatu yang lucu, bagaimana bibirnya akan mengerucut lucu setiap kali Changmin dengan sukses mengalahkannya dalam game, bagaimana suara Kyuhyun selalu bisa menenangkan dan membuatnya merasa damai, bagaimana pelukan Kyuhyun yang bertubuh lebih kecil darinya selalu bisa membuatnya merasa aman.

Ia merindukan Kyuhyun, sangat merindukan sosok sahabat yang dicintainya itu.

Tangan Changmin meraba jok disebelahnya, mengambil smartphone hitamnya yang ia letakkan asal disana. Dengan satu tangan memegang stir Changmin kembali mendial nomor seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan.

Sengaja Changmin memasang smartphone nya dalam mode speakerphone agar ia bisa mendengar suara itu dengan lebih jelas.

'_Annyeonghaseyo…ini Cho Kyuhyun, saat ini aku sedang tidak dapat menerima panggilan. Silahkan tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi 'beep''_

'beep'

Pria bertubuh tinggi itu mematikan telefonnya dan mendial kembali nomor telefon milik Kyuhyun, mengulang berkali-kali sebaris kalimat yang diucapkan Kyuhyun dengan suara selembut caramelnya, suara yang sangat disukai Changmin.

'_Annyeonghaseyo…ini Cho Kyuhyun, saat ini aku sedang tidak dapat menerima panggilan. Silahkan tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi 'beep''_

'beep'

Alih-alih menekan tombol end call Changmin malah meninggalkan pesan disana.

"_Kyuhyun-ah…cintaku…tunggulah, akan tiba waktunya kita kembali bertemu dan jika saat itu datang aku akan menyatakan perasaanku secara langsung sambil menggenggam erat kedua tanganmu dan tak akan melepaskanmu lagi"_

Changmin membelokkan mobilnya kearah Olympic Bridge saat tiba-tiba smartphone hitam tersebut terjatuh dari tangannya. Sang magnae TVXQ mencoba menggapai smartphone yang terjatuh tepat disamping pedal gas dan tak melihat kalau mobil yang ia kemudikan telah berbelok terlalu jauh dan melewati pembatas jalan.

Semua berlalu begitu tiba-tiba dan Changmin benar-benar dalam posisi tidak siap saat sebuah truk mendekat kearahnya dari arah depan. Sesaat Changmin seperti mendengar suara Kyuhyun dari speakerphone handphonenya yang saat ini digenggam erat oleh Changmin.

'_Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Changmin…saranghae'_

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-shii? Kemana saja kau seharian ini?"

Tanya sosok berbaju putih dan bersayap putih itu ketika ia melihat Kyuhyun berjalan kearah jembatan pemisah dunia dan alam baka.

"_Aku menemui seseorang" _

Jawab sosok Kyuhyun yang saat ini berbalut baju putih serta celana panjang berwarna putih, wajahnya terlihat cerah dan bahagia dengan senyuman lebar yang tak henti-hentinya terukir di wajah manisnya.

"_Lalu apa yang ingin kau lakukan disana?" _

Sosok malaikat itu kembali bertanya tatkala Kyuhyun terlihat melangkahkan kakiknya semakin dekat kearah jembatan penyambung dua alam itu.

"_Aku akan menunggu orang itu disana"_

Malaikat itu tersenyum seperti mengetahui siapa orang yang ditunggu Kyuhyun itu.

Malaikat yang bernama Ren itu memang malaikat yang menuntun Kyuhyun saat pemuda itu tersesat begitu ajal menjemputnya. Kyuhyun bercerita semua yang ia alami di dunia pada Ren dan malaikat itu juga tau kalau Kyuhyun sangat mencintai seorang manusia bernama Changmin, pria yang selama Kyuhyun berada di alam baka ini selalu diperhatikan olehnya. Di dunia setelah kehidupan ini terdapat sebuah kolam dimana para arwah yang telah meninggal dapat melihat kehidupan orang-orang yang masih hidup di bumi dan Ren selalu menemukan Kyuhyun duduk dipinggir kolam itu, terkadang terlihat menangis tetapi juga tak jarang ia terlihat tersenyum sambil menatap sosok pria tinggi dengan senyum yang membuat matanya terlihat lebih kecil sebelah dipantulkan oleh air kolam.

"_Akhirnya penantianmu terobati, kalian akan segera bertemu"_

Kyuhyun mengangguk, senyuman tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

"_Baiklah, selamat bertemu dengan pujaan hatimu"_

Ucap Ren yang dibalas oleh pukulan ringan di lengannya oleh Kyuhyun. Tampaknya sifat evil yang berada pada Kyuhyun selama ia masih hidup tetap melekat padanya.

Setelah puas mengerjai Ren, Kyuhyun pun langsung menuju tujuan awalnya. Bridge of the death. Ia masih ingat beberapa hari yang lalu saat dirinya pertama kali sampai di ujung jembatan itu. Ia merasa bingung dengan pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya. Alam baka yang sebenarnya tidaklah seperti apa yang disebutkan orang-orang di buku, alam baka yang dilihat Kyuhyun adalah sebuah desa yang asri dengan pemandangan hijau dari daun dan pohon serta bunga dimana-mana. Ia seperti sedang berada di sebuah pedesaan kecil di daerah Eropa. Saat itu diujung jembatan ia bertemu dengan Ren yang memberitahukan kalau dirinya telah meninggal dan saat ini sedang berada di dunia baka. Ren sangat banyak membantunya selama ini dan ia seperti menemukan keluarganya di diri Ren.

"_Ah? Kyuhyun-shii?" _

Sapa sosok malaikat lain yang saat ini juga sedang berdiri di ujung jembatan. Kyuhun membalas sapaan tersebut dengan anggukan pelan.

"_Sedang menunggu orang yang kau kenal?"_

Tanya malaikat itu dan Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"_Pasti manusia yang sering di sebut-sebut Ren"_

Ren dan mulut bocornya yang setara dengan Leeteuk hyung-Keluh Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"_Hei…aku bisa mendengar isi hatimu loh" _

Malaikat yang ada di depan Kyuhyun mengingatkan dan Kyuhyun mau tak mau jadi tertawa malu dibuatnya.

"_Tenang saja, sebentar lagi ia akan sampai"_

Ujar malaikat yang bertubuh lebih tinggi dari Ren itu.

Dan benar saja, Kyuhyun bisa melihat sosok pria yang sangat dirindukannya berjalan menapaki jembatan tersebut. Mata mereka bertemu dan Kyuhyun tak kuasa untuk menahan tangisnya. Tubuh Kyuhyun sudah bergetar hebat saat akhirnya Changmin berdiri tepat di depannya.

"_Aku datang, Kyu"_

Bisik pria bertubuh lebih tinggi itu sambil menarik Kyuhyun kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

"_Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu begitu lama. Kali ini aku berjanji, kita akan selalu bersama…selamanya"_

.

.

.

Tubuh Yunho mendadak lemas saat televisi yang berada di dalam ruang tunggunya menampilkan sebuah berita kecelakaan yang baru saja terjadi.

Sang announcer terlihat terburu-buru dan gambar yang diambil pun sangat goyang karena terlalu sibuk berlari kesana kemari, mengikuti langkah orang-orang berbaju putih yang diketahui berasal dari salah satu rumah sakit terkenal di Seoul.

"_Kami baru saja sampai di tempat kejadian, pemirsa telah terjadi kecelakaan mobil di Olympic Brigde. Kecelakaan ini melibatkan anggota boyband terkenal TVXQ-Max Changmin. Mobil yang dikendarai Changmin bertabrakan dengan truk dari arah berlawanan, menurut saksi mata mobil yang dikendarai Changmin oleng dan melawan batas markah jalan sehingga truk yang melaju kencang dari arah berlawanan tidak dapat menghindar. Saat ini jenazah Shim Changmin telah berhasil dikeluarkan dari dalam mobilnya"_

Kaki Yunho kehilangan tenaganya, ia jatuh terduduk di lantai dan tubuhnya terasa lemas luar biasa saat siaran itu menampilkan gambar di lokasi kejadian dan sebuah tubuh yang telah berlumuran darah diangkat keatas tandu. Tubuh yang ia yakini sebagai tubuh Changmin-magnae kesayangannya.

"_Sebelumnya pada tahun 2007 pernah terjadi kecelakaan tepat di tempat ini, kecelakaan yang menimpa anggota boyband Super Junior tersebut menyebabkan almarhum Cho Kyuhyun koma selama beberapa hari. Cho Kyuhyun sendiri merupakan sahabat dari Shim Changmin yang tewas dalam kecelakaan mobil ini"_

Salah seorang stylish berusaha membantu Yunho untuk duduk tetapi tubuh Yunho tetap terpaku di tempatnya dan tak bisa bergerak.

"_Yunho, aku tau ini sulit tapi kau tidak boleh seperti ini…"_

Seolah ditulikan Yunho tak lagi mendengar apa-apa, ia bahkan tak lagi menyadari keadaan sekitarnya yang mendadak heboh serta panik. Dunianya serasa berhenti berputar dan nafasnya terkecat. Changmin telah pergi, mengejar Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung, aku telah bertemu kembali dengan Kyuhyun. Tak ada yang aku sesali lagi, Hyung…kami bahagia disini"_

****

-THE END-

* * *

Finally ff ini tamat juga~ yahoooo! *dancing in glee* gimana? Udah terpenuhi kan bittersweet endingnya. Ehehe…saya ngerjain ini dalam waktu 3 jam…padahal harusnya saya belajar buat UTS ntar senin tp malah ngetik ff -.-" jadi kalo hasilnya kurang memuaskan saya minta maaf, abisnya pikiran terbagi antara belajar ato ngetik ff*alesan*

Okie dokie…akhir kata, terima kasih untuk semua yang udah mereview, favorite dan follow fanfic ini. Saya bener-bener ga nyangka ternyata banyak yang mau baca ff saya T^T*terharu*

Lotsa love and thanks for my reviewer in the previous chapter :

**Hana Ajibana, 1013, alvianaasih_susanti, iloyalty1, Kim Eun Seob, Augesteca, gyu, Deluc33, adette, riyuri, xoxoxo, tiaraminkyu, BLUEFIRE0805, VoldeMIN vs KYUtie, Cho-i-chahyun, ukekyushipper, UMax18, shakyu, 182203, Gaemgyu315, anne, Yuuka Shim, Carla, Jmhyewon, Deer Panda, FiWonKyu0201, kkyu32, yoo, shin min hyo, rikha-chan, riekyumidwife**

Terima kasih juga untuk semua yang jadi silent reader, semoga d ff saya berikutnya kalian ga silent lagi yaa^^

Btw I'd like to take a poll for my next fanfic with ChangKyu as a main character…

Here's the summary :

* * *

**Fall In Love With Me Again**

Summary : sebuah kecelakaan yang menimpa Kyuhyun dan Changmin tiga bulan lalu meninggalkan tak hanya luka fisik bagi keduanya tetapi juga luka jiwa yang mendalam terlebih bagi Changmin saat akhirnya sosok sang istri yang terbangun dari koma selama tiga bulan itu tak lagi mengingat siapa dirinya

/"Kyu, bagaimanapun caranya, berapa lamapun waktunya aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku lagi"/

/"Jangan paksa aku mengingatmu, aku mohon. Kau tak tahu bagaimana rasa sakitnya saat aku harus memaksakan diriku mengingat semua tentangmu yang telah terlupakan"/

**-incognito-**

Summary :

/"Minnie, kau kan sahabatku dan kau juga satu-satunya orang yang saat ini paling dekat dengan Yunho hyung, jadi…bantu aku mendekati Yunho hyung, jebal!" mohon Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam tangan Changmin erat. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi ala puss in boots keahliannya dan Changmin hanya mendesah pasrah-kalah/

/"Yunnie…maafkan aku, kumohon…aku tidak bisa kalau tidak denganmu" air mata membasahi wajah cantik Kim Jaejoong saat ia memohon sambil memeluk kaki Yunho, tetapi sang pria bertubuh jangkung menatapnya dengan tatapan kecewa sambil bergumam "Kau telah terlalu menyakitiku, Jae-ah"/

/"Minnie-ah…sampai kapan kau tahan hanya menjadi 'sahabat'nya?" Tanya Sungmin yang tak pernah habis pikir dengan kesabaran Changmin tapi pemuda dengan julukan lord Voldemin itu hanya tersenyum, senyum pedih yang mungkin tak pernah diperlihatkannya di depan orang lain "Dia menyukai Yunho hyung…" jawabnya lirih, bukan jawaban sebenarnya tapi sebuah pernyataan untuk mengingatkan dirinya sendiri kalau 'sesuatu' yang dirasakannya ini tak kan berbalas/

/Yunho mengusap wajah-lebih tepatnya foto wajah Jaejoong yang selama ini selalu menjadi wallpaper smartphonenya "Kenapa kau setega itu Jae?" jemari panjangnya bergerak untuk mengganti wallpaper yang selama bertahun-tahun selalu dipenuhi oleh wajah seorang Kim Jaejoong/

* * *

So? Which story should I post next? You decide!^^

p.s : kalo bisa bener-bener pilih salah satu, kalau kalian pilih dua-duanya ga masuk itungan yah :p


End file.
